The Kids Are Alright
by nic98ole
Summary: The journey was great, the moments and memories cherishing. Didn't make it any easier to say goodbye. Kames/Cargan. Third installment from 'Cherry Bomb' and 'If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears'
1. Out in the Street

_I'm such a filthy liar to you guys, I'm sorry. Really, don't believe a word I say ever again. Just don't, I'm unreliable when it comes to writing. I might say I'm working on another story when in actuality I'm typing this. Or I say I'll bring out a new story and I update every other story instead. Just don't believe me. Welp, at least you're getting it like. . .two weeks earlier than planned. And hopefully it's good because I'm worried for the writing for this story, just keeping the original characters under control. Well, yeah. . .here it is. Oh, and to new readers**: READ 'CHERRY BOMB'**_**FIRST**_. __Seriously, I let it semi-slide with 'If You Can Believe Your Eyes & Ears (which you should also read if you even want to understand the Cargan part of this story) but now I'm going to be referring back to the first story A LOT. . .yeah, enjoy._

* * *

><p>There was a dinner of pasta, steak, salads, chocolate strawberries on a platter decorated to perfection. Bottles of champagne and wine from only the highest connoisseurs and two glasses filled with rose petals were by the candles lit in the middle of the table, a beautiful centerpiece and James crossed his arms to look at the display with a big smile on his face. His husband really did outdid himself. . .but what was the occasion. James Diamond was a little bit known to be forgetful for some events but usually he was able to make it up to the blond by giving his usually horny husband his body for the night and the two of them making love long into the morning. Even if there really wasn't any day planned, he still plans on fucking Kendall tonight.<p>

He could already feel himself straining against his slacks.

"Well, well, what's this?" he heard Kendall's voice and James turned, seeing Kendall walking in and James smiled. James walked over, pulling Kendall into his embrace and kissing the blond passionately on the lips. James sucked and bit on Kendall's lower lip, giving a little whimper asking for entrance and Kendall's lips happily obliged as they parted and allowed for James' tongue to slip in and take over control. It prodded and licked around in the wet warmth that was Kendall's mouth, Kendall giving soft moans for James to swallow down his throat. They only parted when they needed to take a needed breath of air, Kendall's lips red and wet and he smiled at James with lusty eyes. "Is today 'Make Kendall So Hot Day'?"

"If that's the occasion then it might be," James said, leaning in to kiss James again but Kendall placed a hand on the brunette's chest, looking at him with confused expression.

"Wait, what's the occasion?"

". . .What do you mean? Didn't you set this up?"

"I thought you did."

"No I-"

"Please be decent, we're coming in!"

Kendall and James both gave a loud groan, the lights beginning to brighten in the dining room as four individuals filled the space. If anyone could name one of the biggest families in Hollywood, for sure the Diamonds would be at the top or closest to it. Any family that possibly did beat them, most of their children were brought into the family from adoption agencies. And usually, the parents of the big families didn't have a successful marriage. Not James and Kendall. Not their kids. It was almost ridiculous to say the least but James liked having a big family, Kendall did too even though the blond always forgot he did when hearing some little fights going on between the kids or dealing with their antics.

And this was apparently one of them.

They were dressed in suits, hair done nice and professional and the third eldest son, Kendall Jr., carried in a stand with display cards on it and settled it right down in front of Kendall and James to see.

"Take a seat, Dads," Julian said with a big grin and James sighed, sitting down and pulling Kendall into his lap. Kendall gasped, giving James a small and flirty smile as he wrapped arms around him and James wrapped arms around Kendall's waist. Their children lined up, in order from eldest to youngest. There was Julian, the brunette teenager standing with pointer stick and ready to give his little presentation. Then there was Lorelei and KJ, the twins standing side by side and giving big and wide smiles that always reminded James of how they used to smile like when they were little kids. Next was their second daughter, Katie and the girl mirrored her aunt in so many ways that Kendall felt he had a clone of his sister even though she looked like him. She was the most calm out of her elder siblings, the girl standing there with stern and business expression on her face.

. . .But where was Angel? Why wasn't he-

"First off, let's begin with-" Julian started but Kendall gave a small 'aw'.

"Don't my babies look so cute?" Kendall cooed and the four groaned.

"Please not now! We have a very important thing to tell you!" Julian complained and Kendall sighed, looking over at his eldest son.

"And what do you have to tell us that requires you all to wear suits?" Kendall asked and Julian gestured over to KJ, the blond teen quickly taking off the blank cue card to show a photograph of the Palm Woods and Kendall frowned, "Kids, I already told you-"

"But this time we have a really good argument, Papa," Lorelei said, giving a pleading smile and Kendall bit his lip. James sighed, bouncing his knee and simultaneously bouncing Kendall up. James smiled a flirting grin at Kendall before glancing over at the others.

"Go on. . .but if we start to hear the same thing again, we're cutting you off," James replied and Julian beamed, snapping his fingers and Katie stepping over and gesturing to the picture.

"Palm Woods, home for the future famous. What about this place makes it so unique?" Katie started off and KJ pulled the card off to show a picture of the pool, "Is it because of it's serene and beautiful pool that has been used to shoot several scenes for movies and music videos?" she asked and KJ pulled the card off to show a general map of LA, "Is it its perfect and scenic location near famous sites including the magnificent Rocque Records where our father that we love _very _much-"

"Cut to the point," James said sternly and Katie bit her lip, KJ pulling off the card to show an old photo of James, smiling and not much younger than sixteen.

"Or is it because James Diamond, super mega pop sensation had his start there and-"

"This is where we begin to hear the same thing," Kendall replied, glancing over at the dinner and licking his lips.

"No, no! We have more, just listen!" Julian plead, pushing Lorelei forward and the blond girl glanced over her shoulder at her elder brother. She then turned toward her fathers, giving a gentle smile.

"Daddy, Papa? You are both _really _famous and we just want to follow in your footsteps. And if that means going to the Palm Woods where people are totally famous and rich, then that's the way it has to be," she said with a nod of the head and Kendall frowned.

"But sweetie, I didn't go to Palm Woods. I went to a nice school and got a good education. Becoming a model was something that happened after I married your father and had you two. And I don't want any of you thinking you have to become famous just because your parents are famous. Look at Darren and the twins, they like being at the school."

"Logan is a _manager_, not like it matters what school they go to since they don't get seen in the public like we do," Julian replied with a scoff and Kendall frowned but before the blond could reprimand his eldest son, Lorelei turned around first to give Julian a glare.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like he doesn't mean anything!"

"He's not your boyfriend!"

"Well he is to me!"

"Quiet!" Kendall shouted and the two stopped. Julian stepped forward.

"Please, Dad? Why won't you let us at least spend one week at the Palm Woods? Just one?"

"First off, you need to be working either in music, movie, television or fashion in order to go to the Palm Woods," James replied and the brunette frowned, gesturing to KJ.

"He can play guitar! And I can act, I'm a great actor!"

"And I'm pretty," Lorelei said with a big smile and Katie jutted her thumb out.

"And I can be the next big movie producer and can make other people's dream come true. Daddy, this is why we need to go to the Palm Woods," she replied and Kendall sighed, getting off of James' lap. The blond placed hands on his hips, looking to KJ first.

"First off, KJ do you _really _want to go to Palm Woods?" Kendall asked and the blond boy nodded his head.

"Think of all the girls there!" he chirped and Julian whacked KJ in the arm, "I mean, think of all the opportunities for me to have a great education."

". . .And Lorelei, you're on cheer. Palm Woods doesn't have a cheerleading squad. . .you won't be there with Darren," Kendall replied and the girl nodded her head, blond curls shaking.

"I know Papa, but I am sure me and Darren can come to a compromise in our relationship."

"You _need _a relationship in order to come to a compromise in one," Julian replied and Lorelei growled, turning and stomping over to her eldest brother.

"You don't know anything about us!"

"I know he doesn't like you!"

"Well-"

"Quiet!" Kendall shouted for the second time and the two teens stopped. Kendall sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and rubbing it, already feeling a migrane beginning to come on and he sighed. "Kids, you don't need the Palm Woods, you can become successful without having to be famous. You could be a doctor or a lawyer or-"

"President," James suggested and Kendall nodded his head, though giving a small eye roll. "And you all don't need to compare yourselves to us. We do want you to do well but we want you to have other options. And you'll get that at Westoria, not at Palm Woods."

". . .I say we vote on it," Julian replied and Kendall sighed, turning to James for help. James stood up, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder and looking at his children, giving a small shrug.

"Alright, we'll vote and it has to be unanimous. . .all those that want to go to Palm Woods, raise their hands," James said and the four kids raised their hands, smiles on their faces and James glanced over his shoulder and around, "Angel!"

"Aw, Dad don't call him!" Julian complained and Kendall frowned.

"He's a part of this family and this decision will affect him too. Angel!" Kendall also called out and a few minutes later, the second oldest of the family walked in with notebook in his hand and pencil in the other.

"Yeah?" Angel asked, looking warily at Julian before looking back at Kendall.

"Do you want to go to Palm Woods?" Kendall asked and Angel glanced around, shy brown eyes going between his fathers and his siblings.

". . .Why?"

"Yes or no, Angel."

". . .No, I like it at Westoria," Angel replied and all four of the kids groaned as Kendall turned back with a smile on his face.

"There, not unanimous anymore."

"Can't we go off a majority?" Julian plead and James walked over, giving his son a slap on the back.

"You head him, the answer is no. Now all of you go and let me and Kendall have our nice dinner," James replied and the twins glanced at each other before sighing and giving Katie a pat on the shoulder, the three of them exiting. Kendall glanced over to Julian, the eldest teen frowning and giving a glare towards Angel.

"Julian, you can go and pursue your acting when you graduate and _not _living under our roof," Kendall replied.

"But it isn't fair. You know how bad I want to do this, how bad me, KJ, Lorelei and Katie _want _this. Why won't you let us go?"

"Because I'm looking out for you all. And like I said, once you graduate, you're free to do what you want," Kendall replied and Julian glanced back at Angel, glare on his face as he bumped past the brunette and stormed off to his bedroom. Kendall frowned, Julian already out of the room before he glanced at Angel and sighed, "Just give them some space, they'll be over it when the morning comes."

". . .Okay," Angel said quietly and Kendall sighed again, walking over and gently cupping the boy's face. He gave a small kiss on the forehead, pulling back to see Angel with a small smile on his face.

"Don't let Julian get to you about this, I'm proud of what you're doing with your schoolwork," Kendall replied and Angel nodded, the hand that held his notebook tightening a bit.

"Right. . .I'll let you and Dad have dinner. Night," Angel replied and James walked over, giving Angel a kiss on the forehead as well.

"Goodnight," James replied and Angel turned to walk out of the dining room. Kendall watched as the brunette took his leave, crossing his arms and giving a sigh as James moved to wrap arms around his waist and lean his chin on his shoulder. "Something on your mind?"

"Just. . .they're growing up. . ." Kendall said softly and James sighed, kissing the blond's throat and collarbone.

"We can't keep them from the bad of Hollywood," James replied and Kendall sighed.

"I'm not concerned with that, I'm concerned about keeping them away from Jett," Kendall murmured and James paused in kissing Kendall's neck. It's been a long time since they ever talked about the movie star, though they always managed to see him at the award shows and had to pretend they tolerated the brunette man. It's been a long time since Kendall talked about Jett, talked about that small fear that somehow, someway, Jett was going to hurt his children. Psychologically though, Kendall wouldn't be able to sleep at night at the fear of Jett _physically _hurting them but how the movie start tried to hurt him when he was pregnant with Julian. . .he wouldn't be surprised if Jett resorted to those measures.

"Well. . .we can't do that either, honey. Not for the rest of their lives."

"I can try," Kendall said softly and James chuckled. He gave a kiss to Kendall's cheek, relishing in the way how soft Kendall's skin felt against his lips before holding Kendall tight to his body.

"Julian and Angel are seniors though, and the twins are juniors so we'll be going through the same thing next year."

"If you want to get technical, Julian and Angel aren't seniors until next Monday when they go to school."

"Kendall. . ."

"I know, I know. . .just don't want Angel to. . .find out," Kendall said and James sighed.

"We'll tell him one day. . .together. And he isn't going to love you any less, I promise. You were there for him, you read to him, held him, gave him kisses and hugs, you loved him when Jett didn't. That's all that matters, Kendall," James said and kissed Kendall's cheek again. Kendall hummed, turning his head so that way James' lips connected with his own. The kiss was slow, loving and comforting though Kendall knew James was slowly turning it into a sensual and longing one. Kendall slowly pulled away, glancing over at the dinner that was slowly growing cold.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," James said with a smile but then bent down and scooped Kendall up into his arms bridal style. Kendall squeaked, arms wrapping around James instinctively and laughed as James nuzzled and kissed his cheek, "I'll take you to go."

"We're getting too old for this," Kendall said and James scoffed.

"Until my dick falls off and turns to dust, I'm _never _too old to have wild, rough, sweaty-"

"Bed-breaking," Kendall breathed, giving James a light peck on the lips that just wasn't enough for the brunette.

"Only one time. . .but it _was _amazing," James murmured, kissing Kendall again and gave the blond a bounce. He pulled away, smiling and getting a better hold on his husband, "Let's get to it, Mr. Diamond."

* * *

><p>"Papi, Papi! I can't find the-"<p>

"It should be in the box marked 'Computers', sweetie," Carlos said, already knowing what the girl was looking for and currently trying to focus on unpacking needed items for the kitchen. He heard his daughter move back into the hallway, a couple sounds of a box ripping open and the items inside being shuffled around before hearing walking coming his way.

"No, this is Yasmine's. Where's my laptop?" the girl asked and Carlos sighed, standing up straight and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure. . .is it in your room? Did you pack it yourself?"

"No, I let Darren pack it and he isn't answering his phone. Can I just use your phone and call him, he'll answer it if he knows it's you."

"Bridget, I'm sure it's in your room. And we can't call Darren, he's working, remember?"

"He can take five seconds away from putting up books to answer my calls at least. . .and did you see my camera? I can't find-"

"It's right here," another voice called out, Carlos' second daughter walking in with camera in her hands. Yasmine and Bridget Mitchell, Carlos' sweethearts. Then again, all three of his children were and he was always the first one to start to fawn over anything that they did, completely embarrassing or not. Yasmine handed the camera to her sister, Bridget taking it and turning it on to shuffle through the photos and she scoffed.

"It's almost dead."

"And?"

"So now I need to find the charger," the girl groaned, turning on her heel and groaning, "I hate moving!"

Carlos sighed, taking out the plates and setting them on the counter, not much space on the surface to begin with and he groaned. Yasmine walked over, taking the plates from her father and moving them off to where the cabinets were. She sighed, turning around and crossing her arms, "Papi?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You promise this will be the last time we move, right?"

Carlos sighed, "Well you know it all depends on your father and where his work takes him," he replied and she nodded, albeit not happy about that.

"But it feels like we move every single year. We had to beg you guys to not transfer us out of Westoria and I liked our last house."

"I know, I know. . .but look at the bright side. We're closer to James and Kendall's place now so we can visit them more often. And we're right by Rodeo Dr. too so you can go shopping with your sister and Lorelei all you want. And it _is _a nice suite, we just have to make things work for us, honey. And I promise, this will be the last time we'll have to move, you and Bridget will stay at Westoria, okay?"

"Okay, Papi. Do you need any more help in here?"

"No, I'm fine. Go help your sister find her laptop though. And her charger."

"Has anyone seen my stereo? I can't find it!" Bridget shouted down the hall and Carlos smiled, giving a small shake of his head.

"And that too," Carlos replied, leaning over and giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. She smiled, giving a hug and turning on her heel, stepping through the little maze of packed items as Logan Mitchell was exiting from the hall and making his way to his husband with something behind his back. He gave a kiss to Yasmine's forehead as she passed by him, smiling and continuing to make his way over to Carlos and the brunette gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Everything for our bedroom is unpacked and just needs to be placed in the right spots, though I don't know where to put these," Logan replied, pulling out from behind his back a bouquet of roses and Carlos smiled. He took the flowers in his hand, giving them a smell and letting out a contented sigh. He glanced at Logan, leaning forward and giving his husband a soft kiss on the lips that Logan hummed at in pleasure. Carlos pulled away, holding the roses close to his chest.

"Any reason why you're surprising me with this?"

"Just celebrating another day that I'm married to someone like you," Logan said and Carlos beamed, capturing Logan's lips again but this time more passionately and lovingly. Logan wrapped arms around Carlos' waist, pulling the Latino closer and tongue poking out to give a gentle lick along Carlos' lips. Carlos giggled against Logan's lips, his own parting and allowing for the brunette's tongue to slip through and gently roll around Carlos' sweet tasting mouth. Logan pulled away after a few seconds, their lips making a gentle 'pop' and leaned his forehead against Carlos'. "Can you believe it?"

"What?"

"That we're a family like this? Soon, the kids will be out of the house and I'll retire and we'll move to Hawaii. You, me, drinking out of a coconut and doing nothing but lying out on the sand."

". . .Yeah. . ." Carlos said with a small sigh and Logan leaned back a little, confusion on his face.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. . ." Carlos said softly and gave Logan a tiny peck on the lips. Logan glanced around at the boxes on the kitchen floor, pulling Carlos closer to him and kissing the top of the black locks.

"Do you think we'll be able to cook tonight? Or should we just wait for Darren to get home and I'll treat you all to dinner?" Logan asked and Carlos smiled.

"Sure the girls will love that," Carlos replied and Logan smiled.

"Then I'll go and tell them," he replied, giving one last kiss to Carlos' cheek before turning and beginning to make his way to his daughters' bedrooms. Carlos leaned against the counter, tapping his foot as he began to think. Logan was ecstatic that the future of them having the house all to themselves was coming soon, their own little second honeymoon (since the first one didn't really go over so hot). But. . .Carlos wasn't as excited as his husband was. The twins had two more years in high school left, Darren had only one and the idea that the nest will soon be empty slightly frightened Carlos. No doubt that his children were growing up into young adults, they weren't all going to remain small forever. Not remain his _little _babies forever. . .

That yearning he felt in his chest was coming back, that yearning he had when he and Logan were newly wed, that yearning even before that when he and Kendall used to live together.

That yearning for a baby.


	2. See My Way

_Thank you for the overwhelming response to the first chapter alone guys, possibly the biggest response I have ever received for posting a story on here. I would list everyone's pen name like I usually do but there was around sixty different people that had alerted, faved and reviewed combined or in any little combo that they have done. This isn't a thing that I'm doing just because, I plan on listing pen names according to the response I get for this chapter. And, I started back in school this week so like usual, might be a little while for me to be posting chapters for **all **my stories while I'm busy with schoolwork and ASB. Plus, I have something to address at the end to a certain reviewer so. . .yeah. . .hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p>"Got everything?" Kendall shouted out towards the bathroom, placing on his blazer and looking for his sunglasses. James came in, slipping his arm into his jacket and car keys in his hand.<p>

"Don't ask me, you should be checking them," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes, walking out of his and James' bedroom and down the hall to the first door. He was about to knock on it before it swung open, Julian quickly stepping out with brown hair brushed a little bit wild. Kendall raised an eyebrow at his eldest son, Julian smiling and giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Papa," Julian chirped and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Do you have all of your things ready for school?"

"Yeah, it's downstairs. I'll go get KJ," Julian replied, beginning to step around but Kendall raised his hand and stopped him.

"What about Angel?" Kendall asked and Julian rolled his eyes.

"He already left on his bike, he's fine," Julian said with a sigh and Kendall frowned. Angel did sometimes leave to go to school on his bike but he didn't expect him to go on his bike on the first day of school or not even tell Kendall or James about it. Julian continued to walk down the hall and Kendall watched the brunette take his leave before glancing over his shoulder towards Angel's room. Maybe he should just check and-

"Kendall, we're going to be late," James said in his ear, hand on the small of his back and guiding Kendall away from the bedrooms down the stairs. Lucy entered the foyer with keys in her hand, the kids beginning to walk out the door with schoolbags on their shoulders and Kendall grabbed onto KJ's hand before the boy could exit and get into Lucy's van. He turned, eyes confused and cocked his head as his father pulled him off to the side.

"KJ, did you see Angel leave?"

"Yeah. His bike isn't in the garage, he must have left," the blond responded and Kendall raised an eyebrow. Out of all the children, KJ was the closest to Julian. And if Julian was lying about Angel, KJ would be the one to try and cover it up. The boy gave a small smile and leaned up to kiss Kendall's cheek, "Bye, have a nice day, love you," KJ quickly spoke and dashed off to get into Lucy's van with his other siblings. Kendall sighed, feeling James wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him out the door to their own car.

"What's wrong?" James asked, pulling his keys out of his pocket as they drew near and Kendall glanced back over at the front door.

"Angel left early on his bike."

"He does that a lot though since Julian won't stop pestering him when they ride with Lucy," James replied, opening the passenger door for Kendall to slip inside the passenger's seat. James moved to the other side of the car, opening the door and slipping into the driver's seat and beginning to buckle himself in.

"I know he does but wouldn't he tell us he would go on his bike?"

"He told the kids right?"

"Well they knew-"

"So at least someone knows what happened," James replied, placing the key in the ignition and starting the car up to life. Kendall turned to give one more glance at the mansion before sighing and leaning more back into the leather upholstery of the car seat and closing his eyes. Hopefully Angel is at school by now and things are going to be alright.

* * *

><p>There was the sound of beeping, Angel groaning as he hit the button on the alarm clock that was currently going off beside him on the nightstand. But when he lowered his hand down to touch it, his eyebrows furrowed and found his fingers pulling off a piece of paper. He raised it close to his face, eyes still squinting from sleepiness.<p>

_If you like it at Westoria so much, sucks you're going to be late. _

And Angel looked at the clock more closely, eyes widening when he saw that he slept twenty minutes past the time they were supposed to be leaving. The brunette quickly jumped out of his bed, almost falling onto the ground as he raced to the door and checked in the hall.

"Lorelei! KJ!. . .Julian? Katie!" Angel called out to no one that was there and he bit his lip, quickly running down the stairs and into the living room. "Lucy! Dad!. . .Oh man," Angel said, quickly running back upstairs and grabbing clothes out of the closet and racing to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, shower beginning to run as he quickly began to strip and get ready for the shower. He probably had maybe twenty more minutes and he was sure he'll get there on his bike if he was quick. He hopped in, the water only a lukewarm and began to scrub at his skin and body, heart racing.

He couldn't believe it, he knew who it was that messed with his clock. And he was hoping that his Papa was right about his siblings not being angry with him for choosing Westoria over Palm Woods. He liked it there, it was nice and it was quiet instead of all of the glitz and glamour of the Hollywood scene at the Palm Woods. Besides, that was what their parents were trying to keep _away _from them, of course they were going to say no. Though, Angel never did understand why. He didn't understand what his parents were so afraid of and guessed the only way he ever will is once he's out of high school and ready to head off into the real world.

He got out of the shower, quickly drying himself off and grabbing his clothes off of the bathroom counter to place on. His shirt was tugged on hastily, messing up his hair and underwear and pants were tugged on, fasting the button as he stumbled out of the bathroom and grabbed his schoolbag from in his room. He rushed downstairs, grabbing the first pair of sneakers near the door and rushing to the garage to grab his bike. It wouldn't take him that long, it shouldn't, _hopefully _it wouldn't. But when Angel went to look in the place where the red bike usually was, it was vacant and he bit his lip. He couldn't, Julian _wouldn't _have. Angel checked all around the luxury cars and up and down the aisles, no bike in sight and he groaned.

Angel glanced back at the their bikes and skateboards, Julian's bike had a flat and KJ's bike wasn't the proper size for the brunette's long legs. He bit his lip, tugging the strap on his shoulder as he quickly grabbed a helmet and grabbed one of KJ's skateboards. The teenager then turned, tossing the skateboard down and hopping on, a little wobbly at first but quickly skating down the pathway and out the gates. Luckily, there weren't no paparazzi lingering by, he wasn't that fast on a skateboard like his younger brother is. He was only hoping that since it was the first day of school, maybe the teachers will think he just got lost. Then again, it wouldn't make sense for a senior to not know where he was supposed to be going in a school he's been attending for four years. Angel rounded a corner, increasing his speed and tightening his hold on his bag. The wind was blowing hard in his face and he was having difficulty trying to keep his balance. Just a couple more blocks before he makes another turn and then he could-

A car zoomed up on the side of the corner, Angel's eyes widening before he found the skateboard slipping from up under his feet and into the street underneath the car to be crushed. The car bumped, the two passenger's bouncing up a little distance and the younger of the two was glaring at Angel.

"Watch where you're going!" the teenager shouted and Angel gave a sorry glance.

"I'm sorry! I'm just trying to get to school!" Angel apologized and the man in the driver's seat, pulled down his sunglasses to give Angel a good look over. Angel bit his lip, beginning to try and hurry across the street and get to school on foot before the man held his hand out to pause him.

"What school do you go to?" he asked and Angel's grip on his bag tightened, eyes daring around nervously.

"Um. . .Westoria?" Angel said and the man gave a grin, jutting a thumb at the teenager looking rathered annoyed at the whole thing.

"So does my son. Hop in, I'll give you a ride," he suggested and Angel shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Oh come on, you'll be late trying to get there on foot. Promise I'll take you to school safe, I wouldn't do anything funny in front of my son," he said with a grin and the teen in the car scowled. Angel bit his lip, come to think of it, he did remember seeing the teen in the car around campus some of the time in baggy pants and hats turned sideways with his posse dressed like him. So at least, there was familiarity in that. . .maybe it wouldn't hurt. . .Angel slowly approached, getting into the backseat and the man smiled as Angel buckled his seat and the car began to speed in the direction of the school. "Do you two know each other?"

"No," the teen upfront replied and Angel shook his head in agreement and the man shrugged.

"His name is Wallace then. Wallace Stetson."

"But you don't call me that," Wallace said to Angel in stern tone, "You call me 'Wayne Wayne', got it? That's my stage name and the name you're going to be hearing when I become famous, got it?"

"Um. . ."

"That's my boy, just like his dad," the man said with a grin, looking into the mirror at Angel and pulling his sunglasses down again to meet his eyes, "And you may know me, Jett Stetson?"

". . ._You're _Jett Stetson?" Angel said with eyes wide and mouth agape as the man gave a laugh. A movie star, Angel was in the car of a movie star! A famous one at that, how many awards did he take home whenever he and his siblings watched their father preforming on the awards show.

"Heard of me?"

"Well. . .my parents don't let me watch your movies," Angel admitted quietly. No movies with Jett in them, no television programming with Jett in them, it was mainly Papa that freaked out whenever the movie personality appeared on their screen. Whenever their dad saw Jett, he looked at the face with a mix of scorn and anger before glancing over in Angel's direction and changing into guilt. When the movie star heard that statement, his face almost looked like it grew hurt at the thought.

"Oh, but why? I'm a good role model, aren't I son?"

"Yeah, coolest dad ever," Wallace said with a grin and Jett glanced over his shoulder at Angel once they reached the second stoplight, only a couple of minutes away and they were going to just be missing the first bell.

"Who are your parents? You must have some famous ones since you're going to Westoria. That or very rich," he asked and Angel bit his lip.

"Um, James and Kendall Diamond? The pop singer and the model?" Angel replied and the movie star had a smile on his face that Angel really didn't understand, like he was a little bit more than delighted to know those were who the brunette's parents were.

"Oh that's too bad. . .you know, me and James were very close one time in our lives," Jett replied, the stoplight changing green and beginning to zoom down the street. Angel shifted a bit in his seat uncomfortably at that.

"Like. . .dating?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We were friends, it kind of makes me sad that he's trying to shut me out like that. My son listens to his music, how come you can't watch my movies?"

"I. . .don't know. It's kind of my Pa-I mean, my other dad, Kendall's, idea."

"Oh. . .I knew him too, but I don't think he likes me for some strange reason."

"Why not?"

"Not sure, he just gives me nasty looks whenever we see each other in public," the movie star said with a sad sigh, "I just wish he didn't have to act like that, he seems like he could be a lot of fun to know."

"Yeah, he's a great dad," Angel said with a small smile and then glanced down at his hands in his lap. And he'll get really angry if he heard Angel was talking to Jett, let along got a _ride _to school from Jett. But it was Julian's fault, if Angel got in trouble he'll tell his Papa about what his big brother done to him. They were slowly pulling up to the school, Wallace unbuckling his seatbelt before the car could even come to a full stop. The teen hopped out of the car first, strolling up to the school with a far exaggerated swagger and Angel just gave a small sigh. "Um, thank you for the ride, Mr. Stetson."

"Mr. Stetson? Oh, no need to call me that," the movie star said with a toothy grin as Angel unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. "You can call me Jett for now."

". . .Um, okay. . ." Angel said warily and Jett smiled again, holding his hand out for Angel to shake. The teen took it lightly in his grasp, Jett's grip firm and strong as he shook it. "Tell your fathers I said hi," Jett replied and gave a wave. Angel gave a wave back, nervous smile on his face at the thought. No way was he going to tell about meeting Jett when his dads will get angry at him. . .but he wanted to tell about what Julian done. . .Angel heard another bell sound, one minute left to get to class and he quickly ran up the pathway to get to school, determined not to let his first day of school get ruined for being late.

* * *

><p>"Feels like we haven't done this in a long time," Kendall said with a smile, Carlos smiling back right before taking a sip of his soda. The two were seated underneath the canopy, shaded and shrouded by a couple of well groomed bushes and keeping paparazzi at bay.<p>

"We should though. Go out, have lunch before returning to our lives raising kids," Carlos said with a sigh before glancing down at the plant centered in the middle of the table, expression turning sad and Kendall raised an eyebrow at Carlos' face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Carlos replied, tapping his fingers idly on the table and glanced up at Kendall, "How's Katie?"

"My sister or my daughter?" Kendall asked and Carlos gave a small chuckle.

"Daughter."

"She's doing fine, thank you for asking," Kendall said with a small smile and Carlos smiled right back. He took grasp of the fork in front of him, twirling the silverware around in his fingers and looking at it with that still solemn stare and Kendall sighed again, "Okay, Carlos. What's the real thing you want to say?"

"Oh. . .well. . .Kendall, you know how Julian and Angel are going to graduate this year?"

"Yeah?"

"And the twins are going to be graduating next year."

"I know that, Carlos," Kendall replied and Carlos bit his lip, scooting his chair a little bit more towards the table and leaned forward to give a small shrug.

"And Katie is in middle school. . .have you two ever thought about having any more babies?" Carlos asked and the water that Kendall was drinking caught in his throat as his eyes widened in shock. He placed the glass down shakily, giving his chest a couple of hits as he tried to get the water out of his chests and some much needed breaths of air before he looked back at Carlos.

"_No_. Carlos, we are _not _having any more kids. Katie was the only one that was actually planned and I'm too old and. . .oh no."

"Oh what? Are you pregnant?" Carlos asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I'm not pregnant. . .but you want to be, don't you?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed, biting his lips and his fingers going to intertwine and tangle with each other.

". . .I want another baby. Darren and the twins are going to be gone soon and I'm going to miss that nurturing and having to give Bridget and Yasmine baths when they were babies and helping Darren with his science models and pushing Bridget on the swing and. . ._Kendall~_" Carlos sobbed and Kendall sighed, moving his seat to wrap an arm around Carlos' shoulders and comfort his friend. Carlos took in a couple of deep breaths. "I went to the clinic today to see if I can have carry any more babies and they said it might be too risky to do it at my age but I can look into having a surrogate-"

"Does Logan know you're planning this? Carlos, don't try to be doing this 'secret baby' stuff like you were before you had Darren."

"No he doesn't. . .that's why I want to ask you if maybe the kids could have a sleepover at your place? I want to get Logan alone and talk to him about this and give him perfectly good reasons why we should look into raising another baby. It doesn't even have to be from a surrogate! We can adopt and give a little baby a warm and welcome home! Doesn't that sound nice, Kendall? I just need to convince Logan and then-"

"I assume you're going to convince him by seducing him, that's why you want your kids out of the house," Kendall said with a sly smile and Carlos blushed, though knowing the blond was right. He put on a little smile himself, shyly looking up at Kendall though his eyelashes.

"I don't think I lost that thing that makes Logan wild, might as well try and use it again," Carlos replied and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Since when have you two become the horny couple?"

"No, that title still belongs to you and James," Carlos said with a smirk and Kendall hit the Latino in the arm with a blush on his own cheeks.

"Shut up," Kendall grumbled, though knowing his friend was right about that. Carlos laughed, leaning into Kendall and smiling bright. Kendall nudged his friend back, not feeling any more less young and feeling like they were 21 again, back at their old apartment and doing stuff like this on their old and lumpy couch. Back before everything changed, though Kendall could say he would have never wanted it any other way. He hoped the things between him and Carlos won't ever change.

He hoped the things in his life that made him smile never change.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I never do any author notes at the end until the end of the story (which this story is <em>**_far_**_from) but an anon noticed the little 'debate' going on in the review section of this story. I don't want readers fighting with each other over how things are in the story or why they are what they are, I just hope that they can have enough trust in me to present a good story and stick with it until the very end. I'm known for sometimes throwing you guys off of a cliff (I knew when I made Jett get James pregnant that I lost **quite **a bunch of readers and I was giving you the roller coaster of your lives with Carlos' pregnancy troubles) so if you guys start seeing the story going a certain way you aren't comfortable with, just trust me. I have never made a story have an ending where none of the characters get their happy ending. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, I won't throw you guy__s around this story. . .that much. And to the one that started all of this, Concerned:_

_I really wish you **did**_ _have an account on here so that way **we **can be able to discuss this. I can understand why you don't feel invested in any of the kids yet and that's because for the last two stories the kids were only babies with not much of a personality to latch onto except for Julian and Angel. They were blank slates and now it **is**_ _like I am just throwing new people at you but I hope you can just give me time to establish their personalities and their roles in the story. The reason why there are so many kids is because James told Kendall in the last story that he wanted a big family and even **asked **Kendall if he wanted another child, plus I **did **say there may or may not be extra children in the beginning of the third installment and to not be surprised if their is. I did took out two children (which some of you may have noticed, some of you never knew) because I didn't feel they had a role so now it's just down to five Diamond kids and the three Mitchell children, a total of eight OCs in all. I have them assigned to a certain plot arcs and storylines so its not like they'll be running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I understand you may have been only trying to help and that you might have came off in the wrong light (the fact that you replied back so many times to defend your case and try to explain was good enough for me) and I hope you aren't discouraged to give an opinion in later chapters because really I want to hear if readers aren't happy or if they are happy or sad or whatever they are feeling when they read my work._

_But I got this story under control. Just trust me :)_


	3. Do You Think It's Alright?

_Sorry for the rather long time since I updated, just feeling kind of meh and this chapter isn't the hottest thing so I'm sorry about that :( Bleh, anyways thanks to nickyd92, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, perfectly-unperfected, TeamTayward729, Chocolate bisciuts, annabellex2, BigTimeFan50, samanthaclaireee, sjl412, tank602, XxxAnimaniacxxX, disneykid17, fancykid, child who is cool, kikkina123, Lucylovesit, YouSayLovesOverrated, adublove, CarganFever, DancingFanatic217, EpicAndRandomForEver, japanesecherryboy, JuliaBearr, NekoKiWiLove, Katerina The Von, ToLazyToLogin, Itsuki, Love and Heartz, Fernanda, Carla, TheFonzGhandi19, Scarlett, Ains12worth, Powah, concerned, tank602, cellyjelly and Big Time Stories for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy regardless how I feel :P_

* * *

><p>Lunch was the noisiest time of the day at Westoria, the only time of the day where the students were aloud to socialize loud and in large groups before heading back to the small classes and work on their studies. It was the only thing that Julian Diamond tolerated about Westoria, seeing as though his siblings equally spread out through the cafeteria and he was able to hang out with his own friends. And sure, he would miss his small batch of friends if he ever did went to the Palm Woods but that would all be made up for when he was famous and in Hollywood's eye.<p>

It just wasn't fair that Angel had to ruin everything though and Julian _did _take pleasure in making his younger brother late to school.

He smiled at his little trick, taking a seat at the cafeteria where his favorite half of the Mitchell twins were seated. That was another thing he would have missed, seeing Yasmine's face at school even though both of their families were so close that they practically seen each other every single month. But again, being famous would have been so much more better. Made him look more attractive to the girl didn't notice him sit down, Julian smiling at her face while she was writing up some quick notes before having lunch.

"Hey Yas," Julian said with a smile and she glanced up at him, slim fingers moving to give a small wave in response. The eldest Diamond child leaned forward, trying to take a sneak peek as to what she was writing before she pulled her paper back just out of his view, folding it and putting it into her folder.

"What is it?" she asked and he frowned, leaning back and folding his hands, giving her a small shrug.

"Nothing much. Didn't manage to convince them to put me in Palm Woods."

"Well obviously since you're still here," she replied and Julian quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

"Well, nice to see that you're _so _excited that I'm still here," Julian replied, annoyed and the girl scoffed, rolling her eyes before pulling her lunch in front of her to begin eating. Julian's eyes flickered around their surroundings, hazel eyes locking onto his younger brother walking into the cafeteria too with tray of food in his hands and looking around for a place to sit. Angel's eyes met Julian's from across the way, the dark brown looking upset and Julian smirked. Must have put together that he was the reason Angel woke up late.

Not to his surprise, Angel began to make his way over to the table where he and Yasmine sat at, anger on his face and he approached the eldest sibling.

"Just so you know, what you pulled this morning wasn't funny. And I'm going to tell Dad about it when he gets home," Angel said, flush on his face as Julian rolled his eyes.

"So? Dad _loves _me. Even if I get trouble, I can just talk him out of giving me a tough punishment."

"Bet Papa would have something to say about it though," Angel said and Julian bit his lip at that. That was right, if Julian was James' favorite, Angel had to be Kendall's favorite. Though, the eldest son didn't know why, Julian came from Kendall, he was their first son. Why did their Papa love Angel more than he loved him? Angel glanced over at Yasmine, the girl looking between the two brothers before turning on his heel and going to his own table that he usually sat at at lunch. Julian scoffed, turning to focus attention back on Yasmine but the girl wasn't even looking at Julian, looking at her food and shaking her head.

"And what did you do to him this time?"

"Just made him wake up late, not as big of a deal as he's making it out to be," Julian said with a shrug and Yasmine sighed.

"You should be nicer to him, he _is _your brother. You don't see Darren doing that stuff to us. Or me doing that to Bridget," she replied and Julian frowned.

"And since when do you care how I treat him?" he asked and the girl looked up, annoyance in her eyes.

"Look, if you're going to be acting like a jerk, I'm packing my stuff and going to sit somewhere else," she threatened and Julian raised his hands, feigning innocence.

"Alright, alright. . .but he knows I'm just kidding around with him," Julian replied and Yasmine raised an eyebrow, not impressed look on her lips.

"No, what me and Bridget do to Darren is kidding around. What you do to Angel is borderline vindictive," she replied and Julian frowned.

"Okay, okay. Enough talk about him. . .let's talk about you," Julian said with a smile, leaning forward on his elbows and she shook her head.

"No."

"No what?"

"I'm not interested, no."

"But-"

"No, no, no, _no_," Yasmine repeated and Julian's lips twisted a bit, crossing his arms and slouching down forward on them. He looked up at her, hazel eyes soft and sweet and he let out a small sigh.

"You would be so cool if you dated a senior," Julian replied and she shook her head.

"No. I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

"Aw Yas~"

"_No._"

Julian pouted, "I would have been better just ditching and enrolling myself in Palm Woods," he grumbled, turning his head into his arms and burying his face into his sleeve. Today was going to make for a very boring day, a day that could have been avoided if his fathers had just listened to him and his other siblings. And now he was stuck at this boring school all because of Angel.

It's always Angel's fault.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, shifting through his paperwork and rubbing his forehead before giving a small sigh. He really needed to retire from all of this, he had to keep looking into the mirror to check and see if he had any gray hairs. It wasn't that the job was stressful because Logan was practically a pro at this work, knowing how to book dates, land guest appearances, how to get the bands that he managed far in the business. Just that he was tired of doing it, rather wanting to spend time with Carlos on a sandy beach far away from all of that noise.<p>

Though, he'll have to wait until the kids have graduated for that.

His cell phone rang and he sighed, now beginning to sift through the papers that were on his desk to try and find his device until he managed to locate it underneath some old contracts and flipping it open to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad," he heard Darren's voice greet on the other line and Logan glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall, quirking an eyebrow in confusion at the time.

"Darren? Are you already at work?"

"Yeah, I don't have a sixth period, remember?" his eldest son replied and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. Now that he thought about it, his son was right about that. All the more reason that Logan just needed to take a day off and relax so he can gather all his thoughts. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Papi called me to tell you that me, Bridget and Yas are staying at Kendall and James' place this weekend," he replied and Logan's eyebrows furrowed. He had no knowledge of that happening, and there was still quite a bit of stuff that needed to be unpacked. Logan needed everyone at the suite trying to clear up the clutter, it would be difficult with just him and Carlos.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just said that. . .can we spend the weekend over there?" his eldest son asked and Logan sighed. He didn't know what Carlos had up his sleeve, that was the only thing that was keeping him kind of wary about the entire situation. But at the same time, he liked the thought of getting the place to himself and his husband, even if the only things they would be doing is just unpacking and trying to remove all the clutter in the living room and kitchen.

"I'll talk to James about it when I see them and if he says yes, then it's fine with me," he said and he could practically feel Darren smiling on the other line. His eldest son had Carlos' smile but Logan's temperament, same thing with Yasmine. The only one out of the three that was most like their Papi was Bridget, just another ball of sunshine in Logan's life that he cared so deeply about.

"Alright then, I'll let you get back to work. Just wanted to ask about that," Darren replied and Logan smiled.

"Don't overwork yourself, son."

"Dad, it's a bookstore. How _could _I overwork myself?" his son chuckled lightly in his ear and Logan hummed.

"I'll see you when I get home, okay?"

"Okay, bye love you."

"I love you more," Logan said back, smiling to himself as he heard Darren give a tiny laugh before flipping his phone shut and hanging up. He placed his phone back onto his desk, getting onto his feet and walking out of his office space into the halls. Rocque Records hadn't changed a bit, the only difference was that the posters and portraits of all past artists were now down in the lobby for people to see its history while the hallway that he was currently walking down held portraits of the newer acts. Some of them he had the privilege to manage, Kat's Crew, The Windmills. Now currently he was working with a kid going by Zwagger. Cute, a little young to be in the business but he was an okay act.

He rounded the corner, heading in the direction of the recording studios and smile coming over his face when he saw just the person he was looking for. James was conversing with one of the newest interns, in his hand a cup of coffee she must have fetched for him. The pop star looked up from his conversation with her at the manager, politely excusing himself before walking over to greet Logan with a smile on his face.

"Haven't seen you in a while? Zwagger keeping you busy, huh? James asked and Logan sighed.

"He really doesn't know where he's going to go, I'm just trying to steer him in the right path. Same for you, the kids keeping you busy?" Logan asked and James sighed.

"It's mostly just Julian and his obsession with the Palm Woods that's taking up my time. He managed to get the twins and Katie to want to go to the school too but Angel doesn't and I can tell he's going to be a total pain this year until he either drops it or graduates," James said, taking another sip of his coffee. Logan crossed his arms.

"Speaking of kids, mine are apparently staying over at your place this weekend," Logan replied and James nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Kendall told me about when he came home from lunch with Carlos. I think they'll just watch a couple of movies and we'll cook," the brunette replied and Logan frowned.

"Well how come I'm the last one to find out about this? He _is _my husband," Logan said, small pout on his lips that James gave a sly little smile at.

"He wants to surprise you," James replied and Logan had to stare at James' expression and dirty waggles of the eyebrows along with the upturned smirk and knowing look in his eyes to fully understand just what the hell he was talking about. Carlos. . .wanted to surprise him. . .a _sexy _surprise. And Logan's face began to grew into this dumb little smile that James winked at. But then Logan blushed, giving James a stern look.

"Hey, who said you and Kendall can know about mine and Carlos' sex life?"

"You know about ours, who cares?"

"Because _you _feel the need to brag about it every time we talk about our husbands," Logan said with a roll of the eyes and James gave a shrug, small smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Did I ever tell you how on Sunday-"

"_Don't want to hear it_," Logan said, turning on his heel quickly and beginning to walk away. He could hear James following close behind him, giving a little laugh at Logan's embarrassment. He caught up to the shorter man, slapping him on the back a couple of times and keeping up with Logan's quick pace.

"Okay, I'll keep quiet about my sex life and won't listen to yours," James said and Logan rolled his eyes. Not like that would do anything, Carlos liked to blab about the things Logan found embarrassing but Carlos found actually kind of cute during sex to Kendall and Kendall _no doubt _would tell James. And if Kendall should say anything about their sex life (usually to just vent on how much James was a horndog but still being totally okay with the sex), Carlos would bring it up to Logan and ask if they could maybe try what James and Kendall did out sometime.

James and Kendall were adventurous, sex in every little nook and cranny they could find and sex in places Logan thought would be humanly _impossible_.

Logan liked the intimacy of just making love in a bed and a bed _only_.

So Logan just took James' promise with a shrug and James gave him another slap on the back as Logan placed hands in the pockets of his slacks.

"What movie are they going to watch?"

"Don't know, I think on Saturday I'll just give Angel some money to go down to the movie store and rent something," James replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think that Julian would be too pleased about that," Logan replied and James sighed.

"Good point. . .this is going to be really hard," James muttered and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Just send one of the twins to go and get-"

"I don't mean the movie. I mean. . .when we tell the kids that Angel is really their half-brother," James said softly and Logan gave a slow nod, beginning to direct James towards his office and the two of them taking a seat in any available chair.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well look at Julian and Angel. They're like strangers to each other and that wasn't what I wanted when I decided to keep Angel and raise him with Kendall. And once they find out that Angel really didn't came from Kendall, I think they'll just distance themselves from him even more and Julian might encourage it."

"He wouldn't. He's just being an older brother."

"Kendall never did anything like what Julian is doing to Angel," James mumbled and Logan just gave a sigh.

"Well, the truth is going to come out soon. Just sit them all down and explain the situation on how Angel came to be conceived. . .want maybe for me and Carlos to be there?"

"No, I want it to be just between us. . .shit now Kendall has me worrying about it," James said with a groan, rubbing his forehead, "Worried that the kids will just chase Angel away."

"They won't. Lorelei loves Angel and KJ does too. And you know Katie loves her big brother," Logan replied and James sighed.

"Yeah. . .listen, I got to go down and talk with Kelly about some things for my CD, I'll see you around," James said, getting up onto his feet and Logan nodded.

"Don't get stressed about this."

"I'm trying," James said with a weak smile, exiting the office and moving to lean against the wall and give a soft sigh. He closed his eyes, he really wasn't trying to stress out about this. They were a family, this wasn't going to break them up if he and Kendall should tell the truth. But he rubbed his eyes, another sigh escaping his lips. He and Kendall will have to think about it when the weekend comes and the kids would be preoccupied with themselves.


	4. Too Much of Anything

_I am VERY VERY **VERY** SORRY for this long wait for the update for this story, really I am. I just ran in major writer's block for this story since I don't want to rush into the bigger parts of this story just yet, want to give it at least the same kind of length as Cherry Bomb. So, I **think **I might have a good hold on this story right now, next chapter should come along alot more easily since I know what I want to write for that chapter but yeah, I AM SO SORRY. But thank you to those that were patient with me. And thanks to nickyd92, JoyStark, Fang lover23, holyhotcakes, Dorney77, BigTimeFreak, Lucylovesit, Getlostinthesound, aznkid97531, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092, salvatoreintothesunset, sega385, Stepherz22, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, Melodyyy, stunnaz4lyfe, Ruthrox, Kylelover101, bigtimerush-harrypotter-mylife, simple4182, japanesecherryboy, James'OneAndOnly, anykindofgirl, the Anon, Cookie Monster Giggles, Itsuki, NekoKiwiLove, Carla, tank602, SWACGleekFreak, cellyjelly, BigTimeFan50, Me Ainsworth and child who is cool for all the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy and once again, REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!_

* * *

><p>The students were filing out of the school, running to either their bikes hooked up by the bike rack or to their awaiting rides parked out in the front while some were calmly walking side by side with each other to chat about their first day back at school. Angel tried to squint to see if he could find Lucy's car, hopefully he can manage to at least get a ride back home especially since he broke KJ's skateboard. He didn't know how he'll break the news to his little brother about that but hopefully he'll make it up to him somehow.<p>

His eyes widened, seeing the van down by the lawn and he quickened his pace, hand gripping firmly on the strap of his shoulder bag before he felt someone tug on his backpack and yank him back. Angel stumbled, turning to look around and find that Julian was holding him back with eyebrow raised and looking at the younger sibling.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Angel frowned, tugging away from Julian's grasp.

"To the van."

"You came to school on your bike, remember?" Julian said with a smile and Angel frowned. Yeah, he 'came' on his bike. . .which means Lucy is going to be wondering why Angel was getting into the van with the other Diamond children and without his bike. He huffed, cheeks turning into a flushed red.

"Well I'll tell her that it was a lie. And I'm going to tell Papa and Dad about what you did and-"

"How _did _you get to school anyways if it wasn't on your bike?" Julian asked, now curiosity laced with mocking coming into his voice and Angel bit his lip. Now, he wasn't so sure about letting that information slip. He knew Papa would get mad at Julian for playing that nasty trick, he knew his Papa would get _furious _at the thought of Jett Stetson being anywhere near his children. Angel shook his head.

"I got a ride."

"From who?"

"Since when do _you _care?"

"Since you became my little brother. Who'd you get the ride from?"

"Just let me go home, Julian," Angel snapped and Julian tugged Angel back harder, arm going around Angel's neck and holding him tight as Julian laughed and Angel struggled to break free from his elder brother's grasp, "God, will you stop it!"

"Who'd you get a ride from? I'll stop if you tell me," Julian teased, fist going down to ruffle Angel's hair and Angel groaned, squirming and twisting in Julian's grasp. "Who'd you get a ride from?"

"None of your business!" Angel shouted, breaking free from Julian's grasp and turning on his heel to face his elder brother with face extremely heated. Julian crossed his arm, eyebrow raised.

"Then I guess since I'll get in trouble for almost making you late, _you'll _get in trouble for getting into a random car with someone you don't know," the eldest child replied and stuck his tongue out, pushing past Angel and walking in the direction towards the van. Angel watched after him, fists curling and uncurling before he let out a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets. It wasn't that far of a walk home. . .and since his dads think he's on his bike, maybe they'll believe it if he came a little bit later than Lucy does. . .

Angel looked over to his right, red car pulling up beside him and smiling face belonging to Jett Stetson shone.

"You need a ride home too?" he asked, Angel seeing that Wayne Wayne was in the passenger seat, still looking annoyed by the fact that his father was offering to be a ride service for some random kid he barely talked to. Angel bit his lip.

"Um. . .yeah, I guess I do," Angel replied and Jett smiled, jutting a thumb to the backseat.

"Hop in," he replied and Angel nodded, opening the door and putting his bag next to him as he buckled his seatbelt and the car began to rev up, slowly making its way through the drop off/pick up area of the parking lot before exiting through the back gates and moving onto the street to begin driving south. "I think I know where your place is, unless your parents moved?"

"Um, no. . .hey, if my parents never talked to you-" Angel began, confused as to how the man already knows where he lives but Jett raised his hand to silence the boy, slowly rolling to a stop before making a right and placing both hands back on the black steering wheel.

"I told you, I used to know James and went over his place a couple of times before," Jett answered and Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Then how come you guys stopped talking to each other if you were so close?" the boy asked and it looked like the movie star was sifting through his thoughts to try and find a suitable answer, his lips turning into a sad little frown and his shoulders tensing.

"Guess he just got tired of me hanging around. It was around the time he started seeing your other father too. Maybe he didn't have time for friends now that he had someone he was in love with. . .they really don't talk about me, do they? Not even in simple conversation?"

"Nope," Angel replied, leaning more into the leather upholstery. Jett Stetson was like a taboo word in the mansion, no one said his name, no one mentioned his movies or when he appeared on commercials. Angel didn't really knew why though, none of his siblings knew why their fathers got so weird when it came to Jett Stetson. And he knew that Julian secretly idolized the man, heck, _he _was the reason his elder brother wanted to pursue acting in the first place after high school. Jett gave another little sad sigh, turning left and onto the quiet street where some of Hollywood's elite residents lived, including the Diamond estate.

"Well, that rather hurts. . .can you tell them I said 'hi'? Or in fact, Wallace, you're throwing a party aren't you in a couple of weeks?" Jett asked his son and Angel couldn't see the boy's expression from in the backseat but the way how his shoulders slightly tensed and a low sigh was heard, he knew he wasn't pleased.

"Yeah. . ."

"How about he gets invited? That'll show your parents I'm not a bad guy," Jett replied, tilting his head up to smile into the rearview mirror at Angel and Angel gave a tiny smile back. A party? He never been invited to a party at the house of someone famous like Jett was. Just those little social get togethers that maybe KJ's friends would be nice of them to invite him to or when the Mitchell children would throw slumber parties that brought the two families together. But a party at a movie star's house. . ._wow_. . .

Angel shook his head, little blush coming over his cheeks, "Um, that's really nice but I don't think that my dads will say 'yes' to that."

"Oh come on, they have to. We're going to have five star catering, a gigantic swimming pool, hey do you like chocolate fountains?"

". . .I guess?"

"We're going to have _three _of those. It's going to be amazing, your dads have to let you have a _little _bit of fun," he replied and Angel just remained quiet at that. His parents really didn't want any of them to have a partying lifestyle. All the parties they went to were tame and that was if he even decided to go to a party and not be working on something for school or extra credit or trying to get in stuff for college. Angel wasn't a partying kid, that was more of Julian and Lorelei's forte to begin with.

Jett rolled up to the front steel gate, raising an eyebrow at it before looking over his shoulder at Angel.

"The gate is new," Jett commented and Angel nodded, unbuckeling his seatbelt and grabbing his bag. He climbed out of the shiny red car, gently closing the door behind him.

"Um, it's cause my dad was trying to keep someone away. Some fan, I guess," Angel replied and the movie star looked like he wanted to laugh at that.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy. . .thanks for the ride home."

"Anytime," Jett said with a smile and Angel started to smile right back. He turned and walked to the keypad mounted in the brick column near the gate, pushing in the key and the gates slowly opened at the last number imputed. "Hey! Try and see if you can come to the party! You won't regret it!"

"Um, okay!" Angel shouted back, walking through the opening created by the gate, the iron gate sliding back at a snail's pace to its original position. He heard Jett's car rev up, quickly zooming down the street and away as Angel made his trek up the stone pathway to the mansion. He should tell his parents, he can't just lie to them and sneak around. Besides, Julian would be holding that information over his head that he got a ride from someone else. The path was a length of only maybe ten, twenty steps away and Angel could see Lucy's van parked out in the front. He gulped, quickly waking up and past the vehicle to the front door, grabbing his own set of keys out of his pocket to unlock the door and step inside.

It was quiet, only the sound of music playing from the media room down the hall flowing into his ears. He stepped quietly, trying not to alert anyone that he made it home just yet. It usually took Angel maybe fifteen, twenty minutes to get to the mansion on his bike. Jett drives _fast_, no way would his fathers believe he got here that fast on the old bike. Speaking of which, he still needed to find it since Julian done something to it. Angel walked down the hall, heading into the kitchen to dig through the drawers and grab the set of garden keys to see if maybe his elder brother dumped his bike in the bushes out back when he froze at the doorway, spotting Kendall pouring himself a glass of water.

The bottle green eyes looked up, eyebrow quirking in confusion as Angel stood there, heart beating fast and nervous.

"Angel?. . .How did you get here so early?" Kendall asked and Angel bit his lower lip.

"I uh, got to leave school a couple minutes early and get a head start. The teacher doesn't mind. . ." the boy lied and Kendall's eyes scanned over his face, looking for a lie to call him out on and Angel just tried his best not to show it. Kendall placed the jug of water down on the counter, crossing his arms.

"How was school today?" he asked and Angel rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Um, it was fine. Met new people, got good classes, just a good day. Um, do you know where the garden keys are at?"

"Your bike is on the patio, James dug it out of the bushes when we both got home," Kendall said in a flat tone and Angel froze, his hands beginning to tremble as Kendall walked around the counter, arms still crossed and eyes looking stern. "Two questions and I expect you to answer them _honestly_. Did Julian or KJ have anything to do with this?" he asked and Angel sighed.

". . .Julian messed with my clock and I woke up late. Then when I went to go get my bike I couldn't find it anywhere," Angel explained and Kendall's hand went up to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh.

". . .Your father and I are going to have a long talk with him about this. He's about to graduate, there's no reason for him to be acting out like this," Kendall groaned and then one eye peeked out to look at the brunette boy, "And the second question is how did you get to school and back if it wasn't on your bike?"

". . .A friend."

"Friend? Do I know them?"

"Uh, no. You haven't met them. . .but maybe you can meet them at this party-"

"Party? Angel honey, I thought you wanted to work on studies-" Kendall began but Angel quickly shook his head.

"It's a couple weeks away and I'm positive it won't get in the way of my schoolwork and it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Please can I go, Papa?"

Kendall gave a soft sigh and smile, ". . .I'll think about it. . .now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Julian about this morning. . .and maybe KJ as well," Kendall said, his face now growing stern again as he took his glass and walked out the kitchen, Angel hearing his father's steps grow quieter as he went up the staircase to Julian's room. Angel took in a small breath, walking over to the counter to lean on it and give a small sigh of his own.

Maybe if he was lucky, Kendall might start liking Jett Stetson before he met his son.

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Kendall and James' place this weekend?" Bridget asked Carlos, the girl watching her father dicing up some tomatoes to place in the stew beginning to boil on the stovetop. Carlos gave a small smile, the knife slicing up red little chunks before scooping them off to the side.<p>

"Well, your father and I are going to have some alone time and I just figured that you three would have more fun over at the Diamond's house than over here. And you guys can have a movie night with popcorn and maybe play some board games or something, it's going to be a lot more fun that just staying here," Carlos replied and he knew his daughter was quirking an eyebrow, what he said not being enough for her.

"Well, what _kind _of alone time are you guys having? 'I-need-to-clear-my-mind' alone time or-"

"_Our business_ alone time," Carlos said sternly and Bridget pursed her lips, just giving a small nod and Carlos continued to dice up the tomatoes. He already had some of the things planned for Saturday evening. He'll start out by after they dropped off the kids, take Logan to the coffee shop where they first met. Course by now, it was a crowded, celebrity hot spot due to the fact that Kendall used to work there but hopefully they can find a table alone to themselves to chat over some coffee. Then, they'll go to the park for a little picnic lunch underneath the trees. Once they get back home, Carlos will treat Logan to a nice and soothing massage and make sure his husband is all nice and cozy until he prepares him his favorite dinner.

And of course, Carlos will be the dessert, rose petals and chocolate strawberries and a nice bubble bath together afterwards.

Logan will just _have _to give him a baby after this.

Carlos glanced over at his daughter, the girl now focusing attention on her book and he placed the knife down. He walked over to the stove, turning the fire down low before moving to sit down beside Bridget and place a hand on her knee.

"Sweetie," Carlos started out, "How would you feel if Papi had another baby? Like a baby brother or sister or-"

"I don't want a baby brother or sister," she replied and Carlos frowned.

"But why not?"

"Cause _I'm _the baby of the family," she said with a pout and Carlos gave a small chuckle.

"Only by two minutes, sweetie."

"_So? _Darren is the oldest, Yasmine is the 'responsible one' and _I'm _your little girl, the one that you love and kiss and hug. Why do you want to have another baby when we're still here for you to take care of us?" she asked, brown eyes going into a big sad pout that she inherited from her Papi, Carlos trying to turn his head and look away.

"Bridget, another baby in the house isn't going to be a bad thing. And you three aren't going to be here forever, you're going to be a junior next year and then a senior and then off to college. And let's face it, I can't push you on the swing or feed you or dress you up in those cute little dresses your grandfathers bought you," Carlos said with a small smile, remembering those pink and green and blue dresses with a matching bow hairpiece his fathers had given to their grandchild for her birthday. Bridget always hated those dresses and would always take the bow out of her brown hair to throw on the floor, the way the teenager was scrunching her nose at the thought of the clothes right now suggested she'd _still _do it if she had the chance.

"I still don't really want a baby. Where would it go?" Bridget asked, gesturing to the entire apartment and Carlos gave a small shrug.

"Well if there's enough room in our bedroom, maybe we can fit a tiny nursery in there. But you and Yasmine might have to share a room if we can't."

"That's not fair! I never had my own room before because we always had to have a room for Dad's office!"

"I know, I know but," Carlos gave a small smile, "Don't you think it'll be nice to be a big sister?"

Bridget stood up, lips still jutting out in a pout, "I think we should have a family discussion about this," she replied and Carlos' eyes widened. He quickly got onto his own feet, holding his daughter strongly by the arms.

"I agree. We'll have a discussion after you guys come home from the Diamond's house, okay?. . .Don't tell your father about this conversation, do you understand?" he asked, looking Bridget straight in the eye and pleading that the younger Mitchell will stay quiet until Carlos can be able to persuade Logan to go to his side. She bit her lower lip, "Okay Papi. . .but I'm happy with just us five. It's not all that great having so many siblings, I mean, Angel is pretty miserable don't you think?"

Carlos bit his lip at the sound of that, "Well. . .Angel is a different case. You all love each other very much and I'm sure you'll love the new baby just as equally. . .if we have one. . .right?"

Bridget remained silent at that, her eyes looking away and lips curving as she thought and Carlos sighed. "Bridget, please. Just be open-minded to this. . ."

". . .Okay Papi. . ." she murmured and Carlos leaned forward, kissing the top of her head and she sighed. She grabbed her book off of the table, walking down the hall to her bedroom and Carlos leaned against the counter to scratch the back of his head.

This might be a little bit more difficult than he thought.


	5. Please, Please, Please

_Ugh, sorry for long time since updating and this chapter is short. But look at the bright side, next chapter is all Cargan! And it's smut too! Since I'm going to be going back to what's happening the chapter after that. Well, thanks to rosiedoll, simple4182, OMD-ItsDeadly, Aeroja, Skylines Turn, Deziray187, poeticjustice13, FutureMrs. Schmidt8412, Carla, Ainsworth the Peace Maker, child who is cool, BigTimeFan50, Xbigtimerusherx, Cookie Monster Giggles, cellyjelly, tank602, Getlostinthesound, Bowman0306, nickyd92 and AkaOuji_ _for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy__!_

* * *

><p>Kendall gave a wave to Carlos and Logan as the couple began to make their way back to the gate, the Mitchell kids already in the foyer to go and set their things in the usual spot designated for sleepovers. The blond gave a small sigh, closing the door and watching the three kids turn to wait and be excused and Kendall crossed his arms.<p>

"Okay, they're probably all in the media room. I'm going to send Angel out for a movie later on and I'm ordering pizza for you all to eat. Any requests?" he asked and Darren gave a shy little smile. Shy still after all these years, Kendall just found it so charming and so like Logan how the boy held himself.

"Anything is fine with us, Kendall," he replied and the twins nodded, the three of them now rushing down the hall to meet up with the Diamond clan and Kendall turned on his heel to walk down the hall in the other direction and head to the kitchen where James was pouring himself some lemonade. His husband glanced up at him, turning around and grabbing another glass from the cupboard and Kendall raised his hand.

"I'm fine, James."

"You don't look so good," James replied, placing the empty glass on the counter still as he walked over to Kendall to gently set the blond down on one of the stools and he sat next to him, "You sure you want them to stay over? I'm sure Carlos isn't that horny to not be worried about how you're feeling."

Kendall gave a small laugh, "I'm fine, honey. Just have a little headache."

"From the whole 'Julian and the bike' incident?" James asked and Kendall groaned at the memory of that. Two hours spent scolding and nagging the eldest Diamond child and Kendall wasn't even sure if it got through that thick skull of his. Especially when James decided to take over for the last twenty minutes and Kendall himself knew how easily James folded for Julian. For all he knew, Julian could have just threw everything Kendall said out the window and got an easier punishment from James.

They really shouldn't be having a sleepover, he shouldn't be rewarding Julian's behavior by being closer to his little crush.

Kendall watched as James got up and went to one of the other drawers, pulling out a small bottle of pills and grabbing the glass to put some water from the refrigerator in it. Kendall sighed, James setting the glass down in front of him and opening the bottle to pour two pills out and hand it to his husband.

"I don't need you having a headache tonight. . .it's going to be our fun night too," James said with a little waggle of his eyebrows and Kendall scoffed.

"Seriously? Eight kids in the house and you're thinking about sex?" Kendall asked and James gave a small little shrug.

"Five kids didn't make me stop thinking about it, why should eight?" James asked and Kendall rolled his eyes, giving a playful shove to his shoulder before popping the pills and taking a quick swig of water right behind it.

"Sorry Captain Horndog but tonight, we need to be responsible parents," Kendall replied and James pouted.

"Next time, we dump the kids at Carlos and Logan's," James replied and Kendall gave him another shove.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Well I mean it," James grumbled and Kendall laughed, leaning over and giving James a soft little kiss to the lips. James hummed in pleasure, closing his eyes and letting his tongue run over Kendall's lips once, twice before Kendall pulled away and got off the stool.

"I'm going to lie down if you need me," Kendall said and James nodded, giving a small little pat to the small of Kendall's back as Kendall walked away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yas-"<p>

"No," the girl stopped Julian before he could even say anything else and he frowned.

"Oh come on! You didn't even let me finish!" he shouted out exasperated and she glanced over at him with arms crossed.

"What were you going to say?"

"Mind if I sit by you? You know, rest your head on my shoulder?" Julian asked with a little smile and Yasmine scoffed.

"_No_."

"I'll just sit here and let you think about it then," Julian replied, plopping down regardless and the girl just rolled her eyes. Just the usual little chatter in the media room, everyone broken off into their little pairs. Lorelei and Darren were on the other end of the couch, quiet and watching the television with Lorelei's head nicely resting on the elder boy's shoulder. KJ and Bridget were by the stereo system, talking and spinning back and forth in the large round chairs as each one flipped to a different song to listen through the headphones perched on their heads. And Angel was. . .by himself, the brunette boy quietly writing out something Julian assumed to be homework assigned over the weekend. Tch, what a nerd. He turned back to Yasmine, "Now do you want to put your head on my shoulder?"

"No, Julian."

". . .How about now?"

"I can call my dad and he'll come right over and take me home if you don't stop it," Yasmine threatened and Julian pursed his lips, looking ahead at the TV with pout on his face. The four teens on the couch sat in silence, sometimes the occasional shout from KJ to Bridget about something over their headphones entering their ears but otherwise nothing else but the sound of the television played.

"What's the movie for tonight?" Darren asked and Julian shrugged.

"Don't know, what do you feel like seeing?" he asked and the other boy shrugged as well. Julian looked over his shoulder at his younger brother, "Angel!" he shouted and the teen glanced over at him, "Go and get a good movie for us to watch."

"Can't it wait?" Angel asked, raising his paper to show his neat scrawl and Julian shook his head.

"No, get it now so that way we can watch it. Get a couple movies! And make sure they're good!" Julian ordered and Angel sat there before getting up with a huff and storming out of the media room. Yasmine got up as well, beginning to walk away and Julian grabbed onto her hand, "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Should it matter?"

"_Yes_," Julian replied with a frown and she yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Well since it's not like we're dating or anything, it really shouldn't," she said strongly and with that, continued to walk out of the media room, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Angel already had his coat on, the money for the movies in his jean pocket and was slipping on his sneakers ready to just go walk down and get them. He grabbed the sunglasses and his baseball cap, just in case the paparazzi happened to be lingering around and walked out the front door. The air was growing colder, day slowly turning into night and he just let out a sigh. Better hurry up and get the movies before it gets too dark outside. And with that, he began to walk down the pathway until he paused, hearing the sound of footsteps running after him. He turned, seeing Yasmine rushing over to him and he crooked an eyebrow, "What are you doing out here?"<p>

"Figured I'd tag along than just be stuck in there for the rest of the time. . .and you were upset," she pointed out and Angel averted his eyes, the two of them now walking down the path towards the steel gate.

"Just. . .I hate it. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from him. . .almost want to run away. . ."

"Don't say that. Your dads would get worried about you," Yasmine replied and Angel sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets and looking down at the ground, the two making their way to the gate and Angel quickly imputing the code to unlock it so they could walk out and then begin to head north for the nearest video store.

"I know. But I mean, why can't I have a big brother like Darren?"

"Isn't Darren younger than you though?" Yasmine asked with a smile and Angel rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know what I mean. I want a big brother with his kind of personality. Quiet and helpful and. . .actually kind of caring. I don't know, I just feel out of place. . .like I just don't belong."

"But how? You're all family," Yasmine said, the two stopping at a light and Angel leaned against the pole.

"I just do. Around Julian, sometimes around Lorelei, _especially _around KJ. . .but not with Katie. Katie gets me sometimes and I feel comfortable around her. And Papa and Dad. . .I love them a lot but I don't know, just don't feel like I can tell them everything that happens with me," the boy mumbled, the thought of Jett Stetson flashing into his mind. Jett Stetson and that party that now Angel _really _wanted to go to. Right now, he didn't want to think about school, he didn't want to stay at home, he just wanted to go out and enjoy himself. . .but he doubt that will happen once his Papa finds out who's throwing it. The light turned green, allowing them to cross onto the other side of the street and begin heading in the direction of the video store, Angel could see the neon lights of the little shop.

"Things like what? Like. . .love things?"

"No, not. . .well. . .sometimes. . ."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Yasmine asked, her smile growing bigger and Angel gave a small shy smile back, "Angel!"

"No, Yas. I'll tell you later."

"But who!"

"Later," Angel said, the teens finally reaching the video store and Angel pushed open the door allowing Yasmine to step inside first before he moved in afterwards. It was quiet, not a lot of business which was strange since it was Saturday night, but Angel supposed everyone around this part of town was out at the parties or the galas or some type of big event. They strayed down the first aisle, not really sure what they were looking for and eyes wandering over the different covers for the movies until Angel paused as his eyes locked on one. It was an action flick, one of those spy movies with all the cool explosions and guns and slick cars. But it wasn't that reason that made him stop to look at it.

It was a Jett Stetson movie.

Yasmine noticed that he paused and she looked over at the movie, eyebrow raising, "I've seen that movie before, it's not bad."

"Wait, your dads let you watch Jett Stetson movies?" Angel asked and Yasmine shook her head.

"They don't let us _buy _Jett Stetson movies. I saw that movie at a friend's house, not like they could really do anything about it. And I think there's two sequels after this one too, but I haven't seen the third one. It's _really _good," she replied and Angel bit his lower lip. He knew Julian might like to see the movie, he knew how much his older brother liked the actor. But he wasn't sure if Lorelei or KJ or Katie would feel the same way. Katie especially, usually any rule that Papa put up she abode by. . .what if she tells?

Angel shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw come on, I want to see it. It's great for Saturday nights."

"Yeah but my dads are going to kill me if I walk back into the house with Stetson stuff."

Yasmine crossed her arms, "Our dads are really uptight about this guy, huh?" she asked and Angel nodded. Which made it all the more tempting for Angel to want to rent the movies, he wanted to see the man on screen and see his work. He must have been a really good actor, all the times that he heard and seen him winning Oscars and Golden Globes on television (only way how was that Dad was performing as well and Jett always managed to get his award right before James got to perform). Angel didn't really understand why, he didn't understand what was the history between his dads and the movie actor, he just wasn't sure. But all he was sure at the moment, was that he wanted to see these movies. So, he gave one more look over at Yasmine, the girl giving a small shrug, "We can get something else if you want."

Angel shook his head, "No, let's get them."

* * *

><p>The movies seemed almost like stones, or maybe it was slight nervousness. Papa was going to check on them and as soon as he sees Stetson on the screen, he's going to flip. Angel's heart was thudding and Yasmine gave him a small nudge, "Relax. I'm sure they're not going to freak out as much as you are right now."<p>

"I'm just nervous. I'm. . .well. . ."

"What?"

"Okay, the first day of school Julian hid my bike. So when I was trying to get to school. . .I got a ride."

"Yeah and?"

". . .The ride was Jett Stetson," Angel murmured and Yasmine stopped in her tracks, pulling Angel to stop and look at the boy with wide and shocked eyes, her jaw hanging.

"_Seriously?_"

"Yes. And I didn't tell Papa and Jett invited me to come to his son's party and I really want to go but because it's _Jett Stetson_ I don't think they'll let me," Angel said in a rush, gripping onto the bag tighter. Yasmine bit her lower lip, the two making their way down the street slowly now.

"Whoa. . .that's actually kind of cool."

"And get this, apparently Dad and him were friends but something happened. And I think he still wants to be friends again but I don't know what's wrong. Like why are they avoiding him?" Angel replied and Yasmine shrugged.

"What about my dads?"

"I didn't ask him. . . but maybe it's the same thing. Or maybe they were all close and your dads just wanted to stay out of it. . .whatever 'it' was."

"Maybe it was a family thing," Yasmine replied, the two reaching the gate and Angel putting in the code once more to allow the steel iron to move and allow the two inside to begin making their way to the path, "I mean, James and Kendall had Julian and then you, guess they were too busy to keep in touch. They kinda still are."

". . .I guess that could be it. . .I don't know, everything just seems weird," Angel muttered and Yasmine just nodded her head, the two of them walking in silence until they reached the front door and Angel unlocked it with the key under the mat. Once the door opened, Angel saw Julian rushing over, looking at him scornfully before looking at Yasmine.

"What took you guys so long?" he questioned and Yasmine rolled her eyes, pushing past Julian and walking into the mansion. Julian stopped his little brother before he could do the same, taking the plastic bag to look inside at the contents and Angel gulped. ". . .Jett Stetson? _Are you crazy?_"

"Look-"

"You know Papa doesn't even want us _thinking _about Jett, why are you going to rent a trilogy all featuring him!"

"I know but I was just. . .curious," Angel muttered and Julian scoffed.

"You're going to get so in trouble for this," he said and Angel frowned.

"And _you _don't want to see it? Cause I'm sure Papa wouldn't like knowing that you have a Jett Stetson movie saved on the computer for 'motivation'," Angel remarked and Julian blushed, looking down at the movies once again before looking over his shoulder.

". . .Hurry up and pop the popcorn so we can start watching."


	6. The Good's Gone

_Sorry for the long update. . .again. I just write the chapters whenever they can come to me but I don't really have a good excuse for not updating this story. Just sorry. Anyways, thank you to ReadNWeep, Limon510, xomich16xo, Pyro123456, Gabsikle, karinebigtimegleek, The Orange Knight, Cant Let This Go, Missaugust626, TexanGay, teamkames, anon, Love and Heartz, Mazie Lyne, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, Carla, Cookie Monster Giggles, AkaOuji, BigTimeFan50, child who is cool, kindalazzyytosignin, Getlostinthesound, tank602, nickyd92, A, SWACGleekFreak, cellyjelly, tank602, Bowman0302, EverlastingRusher, Klaine's Child and Aeroja for the alerts, favs and reviews. Thank you so much and hope you all enjoy! (And sorry.)_

* * *

><p>After the kisses goodbye and watching their children enter the mansion and seeing Kendall give a wave goodbye, Carlos made his way back down the path with Logan sitting comfortably in the passenger seat beside him. Well, as comfortable as he could be, Logan was always the one that drove the family around. Not that Carlos was a bad driver (because he absolutely was <em>not<em>), just that Logan liked to have control of the road and keep the driving at a calm and breezy pace. Now the brunette was just staring with wide eyes ahead as Carlos drove down the street and his husband glanced over at him.

"Honey, relax. We get the whole weekend to ourselves."

"I know, Carlos- can you not turn so fast?" Logan asked as Carlos turned and he scoffed.

"I'm trying to hurry down to our spot, don't want to get there and it'll be too crowded."

"Well maybe if you _tell _me where the place is, I can drive us- red light, _red light Carlos!_" Logan shouted and Carlos' foot hit the breaks, the car jolting to a stop and Carlos pouted.

"But I want it to be a surprise, you know how long it's been since the kids have been out of the house," Carlos replied, looking around to see if he could still remember where the location was as he heard Logan hum.

"Yeah, it's been a while. . .what's the occasion?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lip, turning a sharp left and Logan's hand jutting out to grab at the side of the door.

"Well, I just wanted to have a nice day, honey. You and me, no kids, a dinner all to ourselves-"

"This is the first time that I've heard you talking like this," Logan pointed out suspiciously and Carlos kept quiet, "You're never happy about the kids leaving to go stay over at Kendall and James' place. Either you offer _all _of us stay over or you're constantly checking your phone or trying to search the house for something they might have forgotten or don't even need to bring over there to see them. And you linger around and _I _end up having to get you when James wants his. . .'alone time' with Kendall," Logan replied and Carlos frowned.

"Well I just wanted to have a nice day together with my husband and father of my children, I didn't think you'd even accuse me of having some kind of agenda."

"You're always full of surprises, it's hard for me _not _to get a little curious as to what goes on in that cute little head of yours," Logan said and Carlos turned to give a little flirty smile at the brunette only for Logan to frantically hit Carlos' arm, "Eyes on the road! Eyes on the road!"

Carlos quickly averted his head and heard Logan groan, "God, you're as bad as Bridget with driving."

"She's a wonderful driver, I've taught her myself," Carlos said with a huff and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I know where she gets it from, she's a mirror image of you."

"Just like Darren is a perfect child from you."

"And Yas is an equal combination of both," Logan said with a smile and Carlos smiled as well, now wondering what their fourth child will be like. Maybe half like Logan and half like him but still be more of him since Yasmine was more like Logan anyways.

Or what if they had twins again?

Carlos didn't even notice he was driving faster as his mind began to swarm with the thoughts of babies and their little cute faces and big beautiful eyes until Logan grabbed onto the wheel himself to make sure Carlos didn't just steer themselves right into the opposite lane. Carlos shook his head, making a right and smiling as he could see the familiar spot and swerved right into an open spot on the curb. Logan breathed a sigh of relief as Carlos put the car in park before he glanced around as to where Carlos decided to take him first before he saw that familiar little sign.

The Coco Cabana Coffee Shop.

The shop was ten times more crowded now than it was a couple of years ago, now the publicity of Kendall having worked their garnered other celebrities to have their morning coffee or tea there and people swarming from all over the city to try and spot anyone famous or get some of the food the stars were eating. Carlos grinned, getting out of the car and Logan doing the same as the two walked onto the curb and Logan gave a small sigh.

"I feel old just looking at this place," he murmured and Carlos held his hand, bumping up against him.

"Figured we'd take a stroll down Memory Lane before we move on with our other activities for the day," Carlos replied and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"And how is this day going to end, may I ask?" Logan questioned and Carlos smiled, pausing to let his fingers trail up to the collar of Logan's shirt and play with the fabric.

"Let's just say. . .we're _both _going to need that nice, hot bubble bath after dinner and dessert tonight," Carlos replied and Logan smirked, his eyes getting darker with lust.

"Is dessert code for something warm, soft and sexy?" Logan asked and Carlos laughed, kissing Logan and letting his teeth nibble on his lower lip before pulling back and shyly smiling.

"Maybe. . .come on, let's go and try to grab a seat."

The shop was packed, the tables full and seats full wherever you went and it was loud. Carlos admitted, the romantic moment was slightly being lost amiss the shouts and laughs and hustle and bustle but he felt Logan grip his hand and pull him over to a table that was luckily being cleared away of all trash and the two sat down just as the busboy walked away. Carlos pouted, "I wanted us to sit at the table you were sitting at when I met you."

"Honey, it's fine. Let's just try and enjoy ourselves," Logan said and held onto Carlos' hand as an employee walked over with tray in their grasp.

"What can I get you two?" she asked with a smile and Logan glanced over at his husband.

"Um, some apple turnovers. Do you still have that on the menu?"

"Of course we do! Big hit with the celebrities!" she chirped and Carlos smiled a bit.

"That and some coffee please," he replied and she nodded her head, turning on her heel and trying to get past the crowd of people and Carlos' eyes glanced around until it landed on the perfect sight and he sighed. Logan looked at his husband in curiosity before he glanced over his shoulder to find that Carlos was looking at a couple with two little kids sitting in the chairs and eating some of the pastries.

"Remember when Darren and the twins were that tiny? And Darren would eat his pancakes and he couldn't cut them with his fork so he tried to eat them whole and then he'd get syrup all over his hands and his face and I'd have to get the wipes-"

"See, there you go again," Logan said and Carlos blushed, "Honey, it's okay if you want to see the kids but right now, let's just not think about them or any kids."

But that was what Carlos _wanted _Logan to be thinking about. He wanted Logan by the end of the day to be just as wanting and desiring of children like he was, wanting to get in the bed and focus on baby making than love making and get another little Mitchell brewing in Carlos. So _no_, Carlos isn't going to drop the baby talk anytime soon. The waitress came back with the coffee, preparing it to both of their liking with the desired sugar and cream and Carlos gave a tiny smile.

"Remember how we first met?"

"You mean you going all googly eyed and spilling coffee on my nice suit?" Logan asked as he took a sip and Carlos pouted.

"You know, I thought by now, we'd be laughing and laughing at that."

"Nope, I still cry at nights thinking on how such a nice suit got ruined."

"Really?"

"Of course not," Logan said with a scoff and smile, taking another sip and Carlos gently held the coffee cup.

"You know what I was thinking when you were screaming and yelling at me?"

"What?"

"That you were destined to be the father of my children. And we were going to make lots and lots of beautiful babies together," Carlos replied and Logan gave a little chuckle at that.

"A little bit early to be deciding something as serious as that, don't you think?" Logan asked and Carlos pouted.

"Well, you know it when you look at someone and you just know in your heart that they're the one. . .that's how I felt about you. And I was right," Carlos said with a smile and Logan smiled back, leaning over the table and Carlos meeting him halfway in a soft kiss. The two parted with a shy smile and little laugh escaping from their lips as they sat back in their seats and took a sip of their coffee. Carlos sighed, "You know what I liked the most about being pregnant with your children? You know, besides carrying _your _children?" Carlos asked, batting his eyes and Logan hummed, "You rubbing my stomach, giving little kisses to it and being just so loving and gentle with our babies. . .don't you miss that?"

"What do you mean?" Logan asked and Carlos leaned forward.

"I mean. . .don't you miss taking care of Darren and Yasmine and Bridget when they were just babies? Like carrying them and feeding them and dressing them and having to rock them to sleep when they woke up in the night-"

"I don't really miss _that_," Logan grumbled, surely all the times of having to break away from cuddling with his husband to tend to the wails of his children. Carlos pouted, "Well, I liked having little babies to take care of. Wiping their noses and their mouths and brushing their hair and do you remember when Darren had eaten all of that chocolate cake for his birthday and he gotten a bad tummy ache and we had to rub his little belly and-"

"Carlos _please_," Logan said and Carlos pursed his lips, Logan giving a sigh, "Honey, I just want to enjoy this brunch, okay? No more baby talk."

The apple turnovers were brought over to the table and Logan began to eat without another word, Carlos just watching him with a pout on his face.

* * *

><p>They left the coffee shop after it was becoming too crowded for their liking, heading down to the park that they had their first little picnic at. Course, that wasn't all that was special about this park. It was also the park that they first had their family picnic, Darren was around five and the twins were were four. There was an abundance of kids at the park too, Carlos taking a couple of moments to watch one run across the grassy field laughing and smiling brightly. He would give a sigh, a longing sigh and turn to find Logan looking over at him in confusion before continuing on their non-baby talk until another child caught Carlos' eye and the cycle repeated. Really, Carlos' attention was fully on the kids and after a couple of minutes there, Logan decided he wanted to go home.<p>

"But we have other places to go to! The mall and go shopping-"

"No, might be kids there," Logan muttered and Carlos pouted.

"What's wrong with kids being there?" he asked and Logan gave Carlos a dead look and his husband bit his lip, "Okay. . .I was a little bit overboard with those kids at the park but I promise baby, I'll pay attention to only you."

"That's why we're going home," Logan said simply and Carlos frowned. Logan sighed, leaning forward and kissing Carlos' jawline, his hand going out to squeeze and hold gently, "Maybe we can have an early dinner?. . .And an early dessert?"

Carlos wanted to scoff but then began to wonder. Darren _was _conceived in the middle of the day, along with the twins and Logan and Carlos always struggled for a baby during the nights. Yeah actually, that was a _brilliant _idea, his eyes lighting up and Logan just assuming it was because he was going along with his plan and he began to smile (or maybe because he figured Carlos was just as excited for 'dessert' as he was). The two headed for their car, Logan deciding he'll drive back to their place in order to risk the chances of them getting into a car accident due to Carlos' wild driving (which of course Carlos didn't think his driving was as bad as Logan was making it out to sound like) but Carlos figured the sooner Logan would get calm and comfortable, maybe the more relaxed and fertile he'll become. Or something.

Really Carlos had so many theories as to how he got pregnant with his first three children, he might as well try and do them all in this love session before Logan tires out and he'll have to wait a while to try and suggest sex again. Hopefully Logan would just take to the idea without suspicion, neither of them were extremely promiscuous so it would slightly be odd for Carlos to ask for sex twice in a day. Maybe he could just act it off, maybe it would work. . .maybe. . .

They pulled up to the complex, parking the car into the garage and got out to head to the elevators. Carlos was sure that most of the patrons of the complex were already gone for the weekend so the ride up to their floor was going along nice and smooth. Carlos' eyes glanced over at Logan, his husband quietly standing beside him with arms behind his back and he got a little smile on his face. Carlos stepped forward, letting his hand go up to play with Logan's collar and leaned upwards just a little bit to lay a playful kiss to the pale neck. Logan placed hands on Carlos' waist, tilting his head so that way he could kiss Carlos on the lips and the kiss began to increase as his tongue managed to slip through Carlos' parted lips and hungrily ravage his husband's mouth. Carlos gave a little breathy sigh, fingers going up to thread through the soft brown hair and smile against Logan's lips as his husband pulled away to let lips attach to his neck.

"Baby~" Carlos mused, Logan's grip on his hips tighter and then the brown eyes widened in surprise to feel Logan grab and lift him up off his feet and Carlos' legs instantly wrapped around Logan's waist and arms clutched tightly around him. "Baby!" Carlos shouted, Logan smiling before kissing Carlos on the lips as the elevator gave a little 'Ding!'. The doors opened, Logan's arms firmly wrapped around Carlos' torso as he carried him down the hall, eager and hungry look in his eyes and smile dazzling bright as he pressed Carlos against their front door while he fished in his pockets for the keys. His lips pressed up against Carlos' again, gritty and wet and Carlos let out a gasp as Logan's teeth caught and nibbled on his lower lips. "Don't think we'll make it to the bedroom," Logan replied with a devilish smile, getting the keys out and jabbing them into the slot.

The lock clicked off with a hasty turn, Logan pressing through the door and resuming to kiss Carlos' lips eagerly as he kicked the door back closed with his foot. He directed them over to the dining room table, clean and nicely set for a romantic dinner that Logan ignored as he lied Carlos down and slim fingers went to hastily unbutton Carlos' shirt. Carlos smiled into the kiss, wrapping legs around Logan's torso and running his tongue over Logan's lower lip, knowing how it drove the brunette crazy. But as Logan gave a guttural moan, something clicked in Carlos' brain. Bridget and Yasmine weren't conceived on a table, neither was Darren. All of the Mitchell children were made in the comfort of a bed. . .what if they won't conceive if they continued like this?

"Baby, baby," Carlos mumbled against Logan's lips, his shirt open and Logan's lips attached to his throat and teeth bit down hard on the tanned skin. Carlos let out a breathy gasp, god he _really _didn't want to stop right now. But this was all for the future investment of their little baby, and dammit he was _going _to get his child! "Logan, wait," Carlos replied, hands gently pushing his husband's head away and Logan looked down at Carlos confused.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, face flushed and eyes still dark with lust and Carlos smiled.

"Um, I kind of wanted to do this in our bed. More comfy?" Carlos said, batting his eyelashes and jutting out his lower lip. Logan smiled, kissing Carlos' lips and picking him up with Carlos' legs still wrapped tight around his waist.

"Of course, honey," Logan whispered, keeping eye contact and smiling that bright white smile as he carried Carlos down the hallway to their bedroom. It wasn't decorated just yet with all the romantic trimmings that Carlos had been planning on adding, he was going to add the rose petals and candles while Logan was doing some work with his newest project. Logan plopped Carlos down on the bed, Carlos giving a little giggle as he bounced on the comfy mattress. Logan crawled over, tugging Carlos' shirt off of him and tossing it off to the side to resume kissing down the tanned chest and latch pink lips around a perked nipple.

Carlos' arched his back, lower lip coming in between his teeth as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands fisted the light blue sheets of the large bed. Logan's hands held Carlos firm and tight, tongue teasing around the bud and teeth biting lightly before he pulled off and latched onto the other one to give the same treatment. Carlos' lips gave a little gasp, looking down at Logan through fluttering eyes and his hips rolled up, erection straining against the front of his jeans. Logan pulled off, looking down at Carlos' bucking hips before smiling at his eager husband and kissed down the chest to the navel, letting his tongue lick around and dip in the small area before licking out and biting at Carlos' round hips.

"Logie~ nngh, baby~" Carlos mewled, hands going to tangle in the soft brown locks and grip tightly as Logan held his bucking hips down, kissing down the front of his jeans over his bulge. Brown eyes glanced up, lips still firmly planted on the front and looking shy though eager, Carlos letting out another shuddered breath. It's been a while since they had the chance to be intimate like this, Logan has always been running around doing work and Carlos trying to get the apartment to more suitable living conditions. Never it was like this with Logan's fingers quickly undoing the button on his pants and leaning down low to take the zipper in between his teeth to slowly pull down and hands drag the denim off Carlos' legs. Logan shuddered a breath, seeing Carlos was wearing tight black briefs and he let out a growl.

Logan grabbed Carlos' legs, head diving down in between the limbs to mouth and breath hot and wet against the clothed erection, Carlos' back arching and legs going around Logan's neck to keep him firm in place. Carlos' writhed, Logan's tongue licking and mouthing a perfect outline of his cock, his eyes closed and lower lips in between his teeth.

"Fuck, you know how much I love it when you wear these," Logan breathed, taking his teeth and pulling on the material before letting it snap back and Carlos let a little moan sound from his throat. Course he knew how much Logan loved it when he wore these, anything and everything that Logan enjoyed to increase the sexual experience Carlos made sure he did. He already spritzed himself down with some of Logan's favorite cologne and changed the sheets so they were nice and soft, if only Carlos had the time to break out the champagne and the chocolate strawberries that would _greatly _enhance the setting. . .

Wait should he?

What if his future child is just one chocolate strawberry away from being created?

Carlos jolted up, Logan's head jolting back at an awkward angled as Carlos looked down, "Baby, want some strawberries?"

Logan removed his head from Carlos' legs, "Uh, no honey, I'm fine."

"But they're _chocolate _strawberries. I know how much they get you in the mood," Carlos whispered and Logan gave a devilish little grin.

"How about during a bubble bath, baby? Right now, I just want to get these off of you," Logan replied, reaching down and peeling Carlos' briefs off the tan thighs and tossing them onto the floor, revealing the bobbing and hard cock leaking at the red tip. Logan smiled, getting back into his position and tugging Carlos' legs back around his neck as his mouth opened wide and engulfed the length in one quick movement. Carlos gasped loudly, hands moving to Logan's hair as his husband's head bobbed up and down, throat relaxed and swallowing all of Carlos' girth with such ease and tongue dragging along the underside of it wet and hot.

"_Oh, si si papi a-ah~_" Carlos moaned, feeling Logan's nose nuzzling at the base of his cock, slurping and tongue tracing the vein and raising his head as far as he was able to with Carlos' legs around his neck to let teeth graze along the sensitive head. His eyes glanced up, glazed over and Carlos hummed, gently bucking his hips and watching how his cock slid back and forth between Logan's shiny lips. And Logan always was one to tell Carlos how sexy he was when they were making love, Carlos had to admit how sexy his husband was being right now, taking one of Logan's hands and pulling it to his mouth to let his tongue lick along the tips and suck on the fingertips.

Logan hummed around Carlos' cock at the feel, head bobbing back up and down wild and deep, Carlos letting out a squeal of pleasure and tried to silence it by biting on his lip but _oh_, it just feels so _good_. "B-Baby, I'm gonna, _ohhh~_" Logan's other hand began to trace around Carlos' entrance, dry and tapping lightly before moving to fondling the balls and Carlos cried out, his lower half quaking before Logan closed his eyes as Carlos came, hot and swallowing with ease down his throat. Carlos' legs slid easily off around Logan's neck, Logan stroking Carlos and sucking every little drop from the slit until there was no more, pulling off with a loud pop and licking his lips.

"That's my baby," Logan hungrily growled, moving to take off his shirt while Carlos stared down at his own length with horrid expression. He didn't came before actually having sex with Logan, oh fucking fuck. What if he just threw his entire body chemistry off by coming too early? _What if he can't conceive because he'll be coming twice?_ He wasn't hyperventilating, was he? Everything just seemed to be spinning really fast and his chest was heaving up and down so he was pretty positive he _was _and it wasn't until Logan placed a hand on his thigh that he glanced up into Logan's worried face, "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Carlos quickly said. Can't let Logan on that he was trying to get pregnant and was freaking out over just lowering their chances of having a kid by probably 80%. Or maybe not. Or maybe he just screwed everything up and they should just wait. Now that Carlos actually thought about it, they ate something before they had sex last time didn't they? Carlos' mind was absolutely running wild and Logan rubbed Carlos' thigh again. "Are you sure?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head. Logan didn't look so convinced but he just gave a nod as well, leaning over to begin digging in the nightstand and Carlos watched with confused eyes.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked and Logan pulled out some lube and a small box of condoms.

"Getting ready," Logan said simply and Carlos took the box of condoms, placing it back on the nightstand.

"No condoms," Carlos replied and that was when Logan raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why not?"

"Cause. . .I like how you feel in me. _Just you_," Carlos purred, leaning over to kiss Logan's throat and lightly bite on the tinting pink skin. Logan gave a little hum as Carlos eased his way into Logan's lap, okay he can save this. He can make Baby Mitchell #4, he can do this! Then Logan gave a little laugh as Carlos kissed along Logan's collarbone.

"That's the cutest load of bullshit you told me ever since the _first _time you tried to get impregnated by me," Logan replied and Carlos froze, Logan placing hands on Carlos' hips and pulling him back to look him in the eye. "Now, what's the _real_ reason?"

"That _is _the real reason."

"Just like I bet the _real _reason you got the kids out of the house, decided to take me to that coffee shop where you first laid your baby-crazed eyes on me _and _took me out to a park with a bunch of kids was because you felt like being spontaneous?" Logan asked dryly and Carlos paused. Then his hand tried to jut down and wrap around Logan's cock to sidetrack the imminent confrontation but Logan grabbed Carlos' hand faster than it could make it to his lap. "_No._"

"Logan!" Carlos whined, getting off Logan's lap and crawling over to cross his arms and pout as Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Carlos, tell me this entire 'weekend getaway' was not a screwball scheme to get you pregnant."

". . .It's not a screwball scheme to get me pregnant?" Carlos said rather unconvincingly. Why should he, he was caught red handed and Logan gave a groan.

"Baby, what happened to Hawaii? Us on the sand, drinking out of coconuts with _no kids?_" Logan asked and Carlos frowned.

"Hawaii is what _you _want, I want a baby!"

"It isn't healthy to be trying for a baby at your age," Logan said sternly and Carlos frowned.

"I'm not that old!"

"_Carlos-_"

"_Please _Logan, _**please**_," Carlos begged and wrapped arms around Logan's shoulders, "Don't you miss having a baby? Don't you miss seeing those big happy eyes and those toothless smiles looking up at you like you're their sun and their moon?"

"I like looking at your smile and believing I'm your sun and moon just like when I look at yours and think you're my sun, moon, stars, the universe," Logan replied. Okay, that was really cute and romantic but that was _completely _missing the point!

"What about adopting? What about bring a little baby into our home that really needs a loving family like ours? Wouldn't that be nice? Can't we do that?" Carlos asked and Logan sighed.

"But we should really talk to the kids-"

Carlos let go of Logan at that, hopelessly flinging himself onto the mattress face first.

"I'm never going to get my baby," Carlos said into the sheets. What a waste of two cups of soap and fabric softener _this _was. Logan rubbed Carlos' back, "Carlos, we need to think about this. This is a really big decision to have another baby. I mean, I'm still really busy with work and so are you and the kids have their studies. Having a new child just thrown in there is going to disrupt all of that," Logan explained and Carlos only grunted in response. Logan sighed, lying down and trying to pull Carlos into his arms but the Latino wouldn't budge one bit. "Carlos, stop it."

"No, let me mourn Baby Mitchell #4."

"They aren't _dead_, Carlos."

"But they never had the chance to live," Carlos replied into the sheets and Logan sighed.

"Are you going to eat dinner with me at least? Or the bubble bath?"

No response and Logan frowned, getting off the bed and picking up the clothes that lied all over the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Carlos tilting his head to watch him with sullen eyes and Logan sighed. "Baby, please let's not do this again like with us trying for Darren. Can't we enjoy ourselves? Just for this weekend?"

Carlos sat up, getting off the bed and walking over to let his arms go back around Logan's shoulders and Logan's hands slid to rest on Carlos' waist.

". . .Okay. . .just us. . .but think about it?" Carlos gently asked and Logan kissed Carlos' lips.

"I'll think about it. . .come on, let's go get started on dinner."


	7. A Legal Matter

_I've been holding out on this chapter for a while, only reason because I've gotten so wrapped up and tangled with all of the other stories going on. But now I'm trying to finish up the stories that have been in hiatus for a while now. No more new stories from me (aside from the two for BT Bang) until I get a good portion of these stories finished or at least until the halfway point, which this story is not. Anyways, thanks to karinebigtimegleek, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., Dj333173, DramaJen89, ButterflyJazz, CharWright5, pale-red-lips, LPHenderson'sGirl, NekoYaoiLover07, DavidTheElephant, blowyourspeakers, MissyLove4Life, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, BoxxiB, JamesxKendallxKames3, Curtisjared, Breathingsofmyheart, thatGIRL132, KenlosForever, backwoodsbarbie190, Mrs. ScorpiusMalfoy1517, maslover1023, Magic Is Heart, Boromir-A-Love, IluvHutchDano, LifeLikeABook, xXpedobearXx, Logansmydrug, xomich16xo, Carla, SDG10, Cookie Monster Giggles, nickyd92, Klaine's Child, Xbigtimerusherx, tank602, cellyjelly and BigTimeFan50 for the alerts, favs, and reviews. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>"It'll be five dollars from you for every hour I have to spend keeping Papa and Dad away from the media room. . .in advance," Katie said with stern eyes and crossed arms as she looked at her elder brother, Julian scowling and pointed an accusing finger at Angel.<p>

"He's the one that rented the movies in the first place, why aren't you charging him!" he snapped and Katie glanced over at Angel before back to Julian.

"Because you're the oldest and you need to take responsibility," she said and Julian scowled.

"That doesn't even make any sense! It's just you _always _siding with Angel," the older boy hissed and Katie held out her hand and Julian's nostrils flared in annoyance as he dug in his pocket and pulled out ten dollars to place in the palm of his baby sister's hand. "There, two hours to keep Papa and Dad away from us while we're watching the first movie. Happy?"

"Very. Enjoy your film," Katie said simply, turning on her heel and walking away with blond hair trailing behind her.

". . .She really is a lot like Auntie, huh?" Angel murmured and Julian ignored the second eldest child, grabbing the first of the Jett Stetson trilogy and popping open the case to grab the DVD. Lorelei bit her lower lip, crossing her arms as she watched Julian turn on the large television and open up the DVD player.

"What if Papa checks on us and catches us watching it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's just a movie, what would he get mad at?" Darren commented, moving to sit down on the red sofa followed by Yasmine and Bridget sitting down beside him. Only the Diamond children were still standing, too tense and nervous to even dare make a move to sit down and begin watching the movie featuring Jett.

"Well that's just the thing, _we don't know_. Papa could ground us for _life _for watching this movie!" KJ said, glancing over at his sister before back to Julian. The eldest gave a sigh, grabbing the remote and moving to sit down beside Yasmine, throwing an arm around her and glancing over his shoulder at the twins.

"We're going to watch the movie, alright? And if we do get caught, we know who to blame," Julian murmured and Angel frowned.

"Look, you said you wanted a good film-"

"And you _know _how Papa feels about this! I'm not going to get in trouble all because of you," Julian said and Angel took a step forward before Yasmine got off the couch, looking between the two arguing siblings with an upset face.

"Could you _please _stop fighting? Look, I told him that they were good movies so I'll take partial blame, whatever. We're wasting our two hours arguing about watching the movie so let's just _watch _the movie," she said, turning around and gesturing for KJ and Lorelei to come and sit down. The twins glanced at each other, still worried expression on their faces as they slowly made their way to sit down on the couch, nervously twiddling their fingers and eyes staring at the plasma screen. Angel slowly made his way to sit down on the couch, on the far corner and arms crossed as he glared at Julian, the eldest Diamond returning the stare as he pressed the play button and the opening credits began to roll.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" James said, seeing Kendall walking into the living room and the blond giving a small little stretch of the arms.<p>

"Yeah, headache gone and I feel fine," Kendall said with a little sigh and James smiled, patting the spot beside him on the couch and Kendall smiled as well, sauntering over with a light swing in his hips and allowed himself to be tugged down beside his husband and James gave him a kiss on the cheek and arm going around Kendall's shoulders to hold him close. Kendall sighed, "I should order those pizzas before it gets too late," he replied, moving out of James' grasp for just a moment to grab the phone from off the coffee table as James leaned back more into the couch cushion.

"Do you think Lucy will even _feel _like going up there to pick them up?" James asked and Kendall shrugged.

"She should, all the money we pay her. But I'll go upstairs and check on her to see if she will. . .what kind of pizza do you think the kids want?" Kendall asked and James gave a shrug, getting onto his feet.

"I'll go down to the media room and ask them," he said, moving out of the living room and beginning to walk down the hall towards the room. He could hear the sound of what seemed like cars blaring and fast paced music, Angel must have gotten them some action movies to watch. Which was slightly odd, the boy wasn't even really into that genre, it was more so Julian liked those action flicks. . .he hoped Julian didn't _make _Angel get those films-

"Hi Daddy!" Katie chirped, bounding out from the study and stopping James in his tracks. He smiled down at her, "Hey there sweetheart, how come you're not watching the movie with your siblings and the Mitchells?"

"Not my type of movie," she said with a simple shrug and James just gave a slow nod, not really buying that excuse since Katie liked action movies just as much as Julian did but not going to question it either.

"Well, Papa is ordering the pizza right now, what kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni. . .and everyone else wants pepperoni too," Katie said rather quickly and James raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? Maybe I should just ask them-"

"No, Daddy! I mean, you shouldn't interrupt them when they're watching their movie. You wouldn't like us interrupting you and Papa when you guys are watching a movie in there," she replied and James crossed his arms. Mostly because the times that he and Kendall were in there watching a movie, it escalated to Kendall being in James' lap and the two kissing each other while blatantly ignoring whatever was happening on the screen.

"I don't think I'll be taking their attention too much away from the movie to just ask them what kind of pizza they want," James said and Katie gave a little roll of the eyes.

"You'd be surprised. I mean, that movie they're watching is super intense and just taking attention away from it for only _one _moment would ruin the entire experience of the movie. No one wants to miss something crucial like an important plot point or a revelation in the movie and then not being able to understand the ending. Trust me, Dad. Everyone is perfectly fine with pepperoni pizza," Katie said with a nod of her head and James gave a small sigh, shrugging.

"Alright then. . .what movie are they watching anyways?"

"Uh. . .I forgot. But it's some action movie. You know, cars and explosions and stuff."

"I thought you liked action movies though," James said and Katie's eyes darted to the floor, James not liking his daughter's strange behavior. "Katie, what movie are they watching?"

"An action movie that I read online to be _extremely _tacky and a total box office failure. You know I don't bother myself with movies like that. T-That's why I don't remember the name of the movie because it stinks _so _bad."

"You're a terrible liar, sweetie. Not like your aunt."

"I'm not lying, Daddy," Katie said, looking up at her father and large green eyes looking glassy and sad, almost as if she was upset that James would even have the thought of his youngest child lying to him. James bit his lower lip and gave a sigh.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave them alone with their movie and I'll order the pizza right now."

"They'll appreciate it, Dad. And I'll tell them when the pizza's here too so you and Papa can have the entire night to yourself, okay?"

James grinned at that, Kendall was feeling better now, maybe they could have the night alone to have their own little fun upstairs. He gave his daughter's head a little pat before turning on the heel of his foot and began to walk back down the hall to the living room where Kendall was searching the phone book for some pizzerias close by.

"What do the kids want on their pizza?" Kendall asked, James plopping down on the couch beside him and throwing an arm around Kendall's shoulders.

"Pepperoni apparently. . .Katie says they're watching an action film or something," James said and Kendall hummed, grabbing the phone and dialing the number on the page that his finger was pointing at. He waited for a moment, saying his hello and placing the order for the pizzas while James' hand went down to play with the blond locks of hair on the tip of Kendall's head and fingertips moving down to play at the nape in Kendall's neck. James leaned forward, brushing his lips against Kendall's soft skin and Kendall gave a little gasp, quickly trying to hurry up and get the total amount due along with when the pizzas would be done before hanging up the phone and turning his head so James could pepper kisses along his jaw.

Kendall gently began to push his husband away, shaking his head, "No James, the kids are here."

"And Katie said they're wrapped up in their movie, no way are they going to bother us," James whispered, pulling Kendall into his lap and continuing to kiss along Kendall's jaw and down the blond's throat. Kendall purred, hands going to intertwine in James' hair as James slowly began to rock his hips up and against Kendall's ass, the blond beginning to feel the outline of a slowly growing erection from James. James smirked against Kendall's skin, tongue darting out to lick a small trail down to his collarbone and bite down harsh on the skin. Kendall gave a weak moan, pulling James up to kiss his lips hungry and feral as the brunette bucked his hips up against Kendall's behind. Kendall pulled away, teeth pulling on James' lower lip and letting it snap back as he gave a light smile.

"Stay right here," Kendall murmured, letting his hands gently run down James' chest as he slid off the brunette's lap down to his knees in front of him. James smiled, his fingers twirling in Kendall's blond locks as his husband nuzzled his nose against James' bulge. He kissed it, James gripping his hair tighter as he let out a breath.

"Baby, don't tease me," James breathed out and Kendall hummed.

"Now _there's _an idea," he said with a devilish smile as he let his hand grip James' erection tight. His husband gave a yelp, eyes scrunching tight as Kendall worked and groped James through his denim jeans and length growing harder and harder as James clutched onto the sofa cushions. Kendall gave a little hum, working the shaft rough and squeezing hard, his other hand on one of James' thighs trembling and shaking.

"Dammit Kendall, _suck it!_" James hissed and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Impatient, aren't you?"

"If you don't start now, I'm gonna-" Kendall leaned up and pressed a finger to James' lips, pushing the digit past the thin soft lips. James' tongue teased around the tip of Kendall's fingers, Kendall smiling as his hand moved down to work open James' pants and unzip them. He fumbled around a bit, letting his fingertips dance over James' strained and hard erection clothed by his boxer briefs, a small wet stain from pre-cum. Kendall leaned down, tongue running over the bulge and James moaned around Kendall's finger.

"Yeah, like that?" Kendall whispered, licking over the clothed bulge and James moreso growled around Kendall's finger than moaned, his teeth giving a little nip at his tip. Kendall pulled his finger out, tugging James' length out through the slit in his underwear and gave it a few pumps. The brunette shuddered, writhing a bit on the couch and legs kicking out straight as Kendall let his tongue roll over the head of the leaking cock. Bottle green eyes stared up into James' flushed face, smirking around James' dick as he descended down his husband's shaft and hand gave his balls a good squeeze.

"_O-Ooh__**godbabe**_," James shuddered, Kendall's head bobbing up and down and up and down, slurping the brunette up and giving a few quick pumps with his hand in between. James' hand trailed into Kendall's hair, gripping tight and pulling Kendall's head back til only the head remained in the blond's mouth. Kendall hollowed his cheeks, humming and pulling off with a loud pop before leaning back and giving a good spit on the head. He bent down, hands on James' knees as he licked a trail from ballsack to leaking tip, tonguing the slit and fingers wrapped around the shaft.

Kendall began to pump it wildly, squeezing and pulling and fisting the wet cock while his husband leaned back more and more into the couch cushion, his head red and falling back.

"You gonna cum, baby?"

"_B-Baby__**yesyesyes**_," James croaked, fisting Kendall's hair as the blond flattened his tongue against the head, eyes shining mischievous and flirty as his husband's closed scrunched tight. Kendall wrapped his lips around the head, closing his eyes and head going down low as James gave a weak little sob and bucked his hips. The taste of James exploded onto Kendall's tongue, the substance swallowed down his throat with ease and Kendall rubbed his hand up and down James' thigh in a slow and soothing manner. Some of the cum trickled a bit down the length as Kendall pulled back up and off with a loud 'pop!', licking his lips and giving a devilish smile. James panted, his fingers curling in Kendall's hair and letting his nails lightly scrape at Kendall's scalp. Hazel eyes looked down at the blond on his knees and he smiled.

"God I love you," James purred and Kendall smirked.

"Love you too, honey."

"So does that mean you're done?" a third voice asked and the couple jumped, James fumbling to grab a pillow real fast to cover himself up as Lucy walked into the room with arms crossed. Kendall turned away from her, wiping his mouth to make sure none of James' semen still remained while James blushed deep red.

"A-Are you getting the pizza?"

"Yeah. Money?" she asked and James moved the pillow just a bit to dig out his wallet. He tossed it to Lucy, the woman catching it with ease and tucking it into her own front pocket as she turned on her heel. "I'll be right back. . .and I'm _not _washing that pillow." James looked down at the pillow, turning it to the side to see the wet spot on the back of it and he groaned. The woman gave a small little smirk over her shoulder before strolling out into the foyer and out the front door, as soon as they heard the door close did James toss the pillow off of him and quickly tucked himself again. Kendall gave a cross of his arms and a small pout.

"I swear, we can never have any fun without her managing to catch us," he mumbled and James chuckled. He helped Kendall onto his feet, arm around his waist and gave a small kiss to his cheek.

"Well let's just move the fun upstairs then," James murmured into his skin, moving down to kiss along Kendall's jaw and down the blond's neck. Kendall pushed James gently away, giving a sigh to his husband.

"Let me check on the kids first and _then _we'll move the fun upstairs," Kendall said with a little wink and kissed the brunette's cheek, James' hands running down and over to give Kendall's behind a little spank. Kendall gave a small jump, shooting James a look before walking out of the living room and down to the media room.

* * *

><p>"You think he's going to make it? There's like only five minutes to get out of that building before it explodes and he <em>still <em>didn't find the chick yet!"

"Well seeing that there's two more movies after this one, I'm pretty sure he makes it KJ," Julian said rather smartly and his little brother gave a scoff, picking up a handful of popcorn to toss at the brunette. He laughed, throwing the kernel pieces right back until a mini popcorn fight erupted between the two. The Mitchell children tried their best to just ignore the spectacle on the couch and focus on the exploding, fast paced thriller on the plasma screen. Angel looked over from his spot in one of the lounge chairs, giving a frown at the food spilling onto the floor.

"You two are making a mess," Angel pointed out and Julian gave a scoff, flicking some popcorn over to where the second eldest Diamond sat. Angel scowled as Julian took a piece of the buttery snack and placed it in his mouth.

"Who cares? We'll have it cleaned before Papa comes in, especially since Katie is supposed to be keeping eye out for us. . .it hasn't been an hour already, has it?" Julian asked and eyes glanced up towards the clock, not sure exactly how much time had passed. KJ gave a small handwave. "We're almost done with this movie anyways. Papa won't catch us."

"What am I catching you doing?" Kendall's voice asked and all the teens jumped in their seats, letting out a yelp of fright. Julian scrambled to grab the remote, thumbs frantically trying to hit the stop button before Jett Stetson's face could appear but instead only hit the pause button right on the actor's profile. He gulped, falling to his knees and switched the screen off manually, looking over his shoulder as the blond man slowly walked in with crossed arms. He looked between them all, the Mitchell children watching Mr. Diamond with nervous eyes, the children of the blond looking at their father absolutely terrified and guilty. Kendall's eyes landed on his eldest son, suspicious and eyebrow raising.

"What's going on?"

"N-Nothing, Papa."

". . .What were you watching?" Kendall asked and Julian gave a nervous smile, getting onto his feet and slightly nudging Kendall away from the couches they all were sitting on scared and guilty.

"Nothing Papa, movie's over. Is the pizza here? I'm starved, come on. Let's eat," Julian said with a shaky voice and Kendall turned out of his son's grasp and marched over to the television. KJ was already getting up from his spot trying to just make a run for it but Lorelei grabbed him before he could get more than a few steps away, Angel watching nervously as Kendall switched back on the television and the side of Jett Stetson's face flashed on the screen. Kendall looked up and stared with wide eyes that slowly turned angry, looking behind him at his eldest son and gestured to the screen.

"Is this a Jett Stetson movie? The one I _specifically _said you all can't watch?" Kendall asked with stern eyes and punishing voice. Julian instantly pointed a finger at Angel.

"It was all his fault! He's the one that rented the movies anyways!"

"_Movies?_"

"But I said he could!" Yasmine jumped in, hopping off the couch and giving a swallow of breath. "My dads would let us watch the movies at our other friend's house so I just thought-"

"But they _know _they're not allowed to watch these movies," Kendall said and popped the disc out of the DVD player, looking over to Angel. The boy had his head down, his fingers nervously twiddling together as Kendall approached and held the movie out in front of him. "Angel, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I. . .well. . ." His head shot up, slightly frustrated and his hands balled into fists. "What's the problem with us watching those movies anyways? It's not like we're too young to see them and-"

"Because we don't support Jett Stetson or anything that he does in this house!"

"But why?!" Angel shouted and Kendall paused, heart beginning to beat in fear. "Why. . .what happened with you and Dad and Jett anyways? I mean, what happened that was _so _bad that you don't want us to even see his face on the television screen?! It's not like any of us are worshiping the ground he walks on," Angel said, ignoring Julian's embarrassed stare. Kendall's eyes flickered around, nervous and worried. You. _You _were the reason that Jett Stetson wasn't wanted in this household, wasn't wanted _anywhere _in the lives of James and Kendall's children. Angel was staring at him, expecting a better answer that Kendall wasn't sure he was ready to say. Not like this, not with the Mitchell children sitting there and looking with tense and worried eyes. All was quiet until there was a knock at the doorframe and James poked in with cheesy slice of pizza.

"If none of you come down the hall, all this tasty pizza is mine~" James teased with a smile and Kendall closed his eyes. He turned on his heel, briskly walking out of the room and passed his husband without another word. James looked after Kendall, eyes glancing back to the kids in the room with worried expression. "What's going on? What's wrong with your Papa?"

"Can we just eat pizza and talk about it later?" Angel asked, getting up from his spot and briskly walking out as well, his head held down and hands still tight in fists. James looked at his second born and then slowly one by one the kids began to leave with heads held down and nothing else spoken. He was confused, confused before he glanced over at the table with the bag of movies rented for the night. He walked over to them, the pizza slice hot and gooey with cheese before picking up the DVD case and his eyes widened. There he was, Jett Stetson on the covering smiling that devilish smirk.

That same devilish smirk when he told them all James was pregnant with his son.

* * *

><p>Angel scribbled a bit on the page in the little journal. It was a present from his Aunt Katie, something to keep his thoughts in. Or his schemes. Or bank account information along with credit cards and stock exchange quotas, whatever suited his fancy. Dinner was quiet and Angel ate quick, just like his Papa who would only give him a few glances over the table before back to his food. It was awkward and the moment Angel was done with his slices he retired to his bedroom. His fathers didn't try to stop him and he was happy with that. He knew they were mad, Julian probably restated a bunch of times that it was all his fault for renting the movies anyways and fine, Angel will take the blame.<p>

But he just couldn't understand _why?_

That was what he wrote countless times on this certain page, the word 'why' over and over and over again until he was sure the ink made it bleed over onto the next page too. It just wasn't fair for him to be punished over a movie. If they want the money back for it, fine he'll pay it. But being grounded over a movie, over an actor that he wasn't ever supposed to have met just seems. . .he sighed, looking down at his words before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out and the door pushed open, Kendall and James peering inside.

"Can we come in?" Kendall asked softly and Angel nodded, closing his book and capping his pen as his fathers walked inside and sat down on the bed beside him. Kendall took in a breath and rubbed Angel's thigh. "I'm sorry how I acted. But sweetie, there's something you need to understand about Jett Stetson. He's. . .we don't. . .I. . ." Kendall took in another breath and looked at Angel. He raised his hands, gently cradling Angel's face. His thumb ran over Angel's cheekbone and looked into those deep deep brown eyes that didn't belong to him, belonged to _Jett_. Jett, Jett, Jett was in those eyes and Jett somehow was still in those eyes whenever Kendall looked at the young boy in front of him. His heart was beating too fast, he let go and got onto his feet. "I need a moment."

He walked out fast, James sighing and Angel looked over at his father.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry okay? If you want to ground me then fine. Or if you want me to pay for the movies, I will. But-"

"No. We're not punishing you," James said and leaned forward, tapping his foot and gave a quiet hum. "I think. . .it'll be alright if. . .you watched his movies if you want to."

Angel's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes. But. . .listen, your Papa and I have a bad history with Jett. And well. . .it just brings bad memories."

"Like what? What happened?. . .Weren't you all friends?" his son asked and James pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's more complicated than that." A _lot _more. James and Jett dating. James and Jett breaking up. James fucking Kendall and getting the blond pregnant in an attempt to make Jett jealous. James and Jett sleeping together and getting pregnant with Angel. All of it was more than them being 'just friends' and it wasn't even that. "We'll let you watch Jett Stetson movies if you like them, I know they're always blockbuster hits and you kids must feel out of the loop at school if your friends are talking about them."

Only sometimes. Most of the time it's only Wayne Wayne bragging about his dad's movie success. Angel bit his lip at the thought of the son, his party was in another week from now. Maybe this is the break he could have needed. He turned to his father and nodded his head, James wrapping arms around Angel to pull him into a hug. "We're not mad at you, understand?"

"Okay. . .but if you guys weren't friends. . .what did he do?" Angel asked and James closed his eyes tight. The day was coming sooner than he realized, maybe he too was hoping that Angel would never have to know but everything slipped up somehow.

"We'll tell you when we're all ready, okay?" James asked and Angel nodded his head. It wasn't a good enough response, James knew it in Angel's eyes the boy wanted to know more. He also knew that Kendall was in their bedrooms shaking and maybe even crying in fear about Angel being taken away by Jett, Jett's presence worming its way back into their home after all these years of keeping the movie star away. He kissed Angel's forehead and rubbed the brown locks atop his head. "Go to sleep, okay?"

"Night, Dad. . .and tell Papa goodnight and I love you too," Angel said and James nodded his head slowly with a dry swallow. No doubt that would _really _set Kendall off, might make the blond revert back on his decision to allow Jett Stetson movies in his home. He gave one last kiss on the forehead, getting up from the bed and walking out the bedroom door. He gently closed it behind, turning around to see Julian in his pajamas coming from the bathroom. He stared at James with slightly frustrated eyes, pointing at the closed door.

"So if _I_ bring a Jett Stetson movie or talk about him, I get in trouble but when _he _does it, it's perfectly okay?"

"Julian, it isn't like that-"

"He _always _gets away with everything! Why don't _I _get that kind of treatment? _I'm _the eldest!"

James rubbed his forehead and Julian frowned hard. "I want to go to the Palm Woods and Angel wants to go to Westoria so we go to Westoria. I know we can't watch Jett Stetson movies and he brings them anyways and he doesn't get punished. What's the _deal?_"

"Julian-"

"Goodnight, Dad," Julian grumbled and stomped away to his bedroom, closing the door with a loud shut. James looked at the door, then at Angel's, then down the hall to where his and Kendall's room were before putting his face to his hands and gave a loud groan. So many things were happening and there wasn't enough time.


	8. Slip Kid

_It's been a while since I updated this, partially because I lost inspiration for this story and also didn't really know how to connect the points. This isn't a promise to keep up the updates with this story, since **I only write when I want to write and what I want to write**. I took a vacation from writing just to really sort out what I want to do for this year and a part of me wants to stop writing new stories in general, but I might change my mind. Anyways, thanks to the reviews and follows and favs for this story so far and people still showing their interests in this story._

* * *

><p>"But what exactly happened?" Carlos asked Kendall with worry, his voice low so his children didn't hear from inside the car. Kendall sighed, glancing over his shoulder to look back up at the house, where his own children were watching from the front door.<p>

"I caught them all watching a Jett Stetson movie and. . .well Angel just started asking questions I didn't want to answer. At least. . .at least not yet."

". . .Logan doesn't mind if they watch Jett's stuff," Carlos admitted, glancing back at his kids. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to them about-"

"No, no. Don't. Don't punish them for this, it'll only cause more confusion and questions. We decided to abolish that rule anyways, everything is going to be alright."

"Is it really?"

Kendall swallowed. He didn't even know the answer to that. It was only a matter of time til Jett gets brought up again and he runs out of excuses to dodge the underlying truth. That Angel wasn't really his son, that he was just a half-brother to his siblings, and that Jett was the missing figure in Angel's life that always somehow managed to worm his way back in no matter how hard Kendall tried to keep him out. He placed a hand to his forehead and gave a groan, feeling Carlos resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk later, Carlos. I'll be fine, I promise," Kendall said with a weak smile and Carlos paused before giving a nod and pulling his hand away.

"Alright then," he replied and opened the car door, sliding into the front seat and starting up the engine. He gave a wave, the Mitchell children doing the same and waving through the glass, before he turned down the driveway and towards the gate while Kendall waved back. He turned back to his home once the car was out the gate and slowly made his way up the walkway, entering past Lorelei and KJ.

"Where are your older brothers?"

"Angel went back inside his room. And I think Julian went to the media room to watch a movie," KJ answered.

"Ah," Kendall said and closed the door. Julian had been catching up on the Jett Stetson trilogy ever since Kendall told them all it was okay to watch Jett Stetson movies in the first place. It did slightly bother him that his own child was obsessed with Stetson and slightly hostile with him, while Stetson's child went to Kendall first for comfort over James. He could only hope it was a phase of growing up, that Julian wasn't going to be like this forever and Angel will still think of Kendall as his father even after the truth comes out.

_What kind of father would try to hide someone's son away?_

_What kind of father would keep something this big a secret?_

_What kind of father would be so selfish over a child that wasn't even his?_

Kendall shook his head and moved to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder at the twins. "Do you two want a snack? I'm going to make something."

"Are you alright, Papa?" Lorelei asked worriedly and Kendall smiled.

"I'm alright sweetie. Don't worry about me. Come on, you two. Let's have something to eat."

* * *

><p>The drive was very quiet and Carlos knew his children were nervous. They each had a little nervous tic about them; Darren would chew his lip to the point of bleeding, Bridget would bite her nails and Yasmine would knock her knees together. It always made it seem like he was looking at three Logans that got into hot water with a client, only making him smile to himself and give a pleasant sigh.<p>

"It's okay, you three aren't in trouble."

"I told him it was okay though," Yasmine murmured and Carlos shrugged.

"And you aren't going to be punished, honey. They'll work everything out, it's just a movie."

"But. . .but there's a _reason _why they don't talk about Jett, isn't there? Do you know why?" Yasmine asked and Carlos' hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel.

"It's none of our business."

"Did something bad happen, Papi?" Darren asked and Carlos sighed.

"I. . .I guess you could say something like that. But something good came out of it, and everything is resolved now. So don't you three worry at all about them, everything is going to be okay," Carlos said, though he sounded unsure himself when he said that. Will everything be okay? He knew how hard this was for Kendall and he knew if he was in the same position, he would be utterly distraught. Carlos loved his children so much, the thought of them leaving him or forgetting about him utterly terrified him. And he knew that Kendall wasn't the same man he knew before this all happened, when they were still living in the beaten down flat together with Carlos desperate for a child and Kendall just trying to make it by. Kendall loved his children with such a fierceness and protective hold, the fact that the mental wall he put up to keep Jett out of his children's lives was cracked must be bothering him more than he let on.

But the time had to come eventually for them to know the truth. All he could do was just be support when they need him.

He pulled into the garage at the complex and parked in the designated spot, all four of them getting out of the car, grabbing their things, and made their way to the lobby and the elevators. "Where's Dad? Is he at work today?" Darren asked and Carlos shook his head.

"He's home. He had some work to do though, so that's why I went and picked you guys up. Don't be loud when you're coming inside," Carlos said and Bridget turned to look over her shoulder at her father.

"Does that mean we'll talk about 'you know what'?" she asked and Carlos bit the inside of his cheek. Well, since his plans at seducing Logan into starting on a baby and getting him on his side failed, there really was no need to have a family discussion. Logan was dead-set on retiring in Hawaii once the kids are out of the house and living with stable conditions. A baby just to tie them down would be out of the way and out of Logan's wishes. He gave a shrug as they entered the lobby and moved to push a button for the elevator.

"I don't know. . .if he isn't working, maybe," Carlos murmured. The elevator dinged and they all got inside, the gold doors sliding closed and Carlos pushed for their floor.

"Talk about what?"

"What are we discussing?"

"Papi wants another baby," Bridget informed her two siblings, Carlos keeping his eyes forward. "He promised that we were going to have a discussion about this though-"

"We might not have anything to talk about, Bridget," Carlos said, the elevator dinging and the doors opened to their suite. To his slight surprise, Logan was sitting in the living room, as if he was waiting for them to come home. Logan rose to his feet and opened his arms wide, Carlos' children moving from behind Carlos to each give Logan a hug hello. Carlos crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Are you already done with work?"

"I wanted to take a break so we all could talk. Everyone sit down," Logan said, gesturing to the couch and the loveseat on the opposite side of the coffee table. The Mitchell children moved to take the seats on the couch while Logan walked Carlos over to the loveseat and sat down next to him. Logan moved an arm around, his thumb rubbing his shoulder as he looked between his children. "Now, your father and I discussed some things while you three were gone and. . .after much thought about it. . .we decided we're going to have another baby."

The loud '_WHAT?!_' that came from Bridget and Carlos was simultaneous. Carlos turned in Logan's grasp and held Logan's face. "Really, Logie? You mean it? Oh, _Logan_-"

"This isn't fair! You said we all were going to have a say in this! What happened to a _family _discussion and decision?" Bridget asked and Logan pulled his head out of Carlos' hands to look at his distraught daughter.

"Bridget, I swear to you that this will be our _final _child. You won't have to worry about a thing. You'll still be able to go to the same school and we're not going to move again, okay?"

"But what about space for the baby?"

"We'll make space. I'm sure that I could make a small corner in here for some of my office supplies and maybe use the office as a partial nursery. I'm sure that our income will support one more child, so we don't have to worry about cutting spending either. Everything is going to work out," Logan said and Carlos took his face in his hands again, kissing Logan on his mouth and his cheeks with eager fervor. Bridget looked down at the ground, her argument quashed as Logan glanced at the other two children. "Well, are you both all right with it?"

". . .Well. . .why don't we get a dog instead or something?" Darren said and Carlos looked over at him.

"We agreed, no more pets after Bandit passed away. You three were completely distraught about it. You don't want a baby either?"

"Well, I mean. . .Papi, why do you want another kid?"

Carlos turned to face the eldest child, looking over his baby face features and confused brown eyes. "I just want to take care of a baby again. I missed that feeling of having those big eyes looking up at me and little hands being held out wanting to be hugged. When you have a child of your own when you're older, you'll understand."

". . .It's going to be a no for me too," Darren murmured. ". . .Sorry, Papi."

Carlos swallowed hard, looking now at Bridget and Darren in surprise. Did they _really _not want a baby that bad? Logan squeezed Carlos' shoulder and moved away from him slightly, leaning forward and steeping his fingers as he looked at Yasmine.

"Well, it looks like you're the tie-breaker on this thing, Yas."

"What? No, no I don't want to make that kind of decision. I don't know."

"It's not like we're planning on having the child right now. It's going to be a couple of months, maybe look into adoption agencies or something since I _really _don't want to risk complications having the baby naturally at your father's age."

"I'm not _that _old," Carlos said defensively while Logan rolled his eyes. Yasmine bit her lower lip and Logan sighed.

"The fact is, I'm very happy with you three and I wouldn't want any other child but you three. I don't even think I can even tell you how much I love you all and how happy you make me. And I do admit, I miss seeing you as little children and wanting to sit on my lap when I come home from work. But you're growing up into two beautiful young ladies and one charming gentleman, and I couldn't be prouder."

"Thanks Dad. . .I. . .I don't think having another baby is such a good idea right now. Maybe sometime in the future, but not right now," she said, giving a sorry look to Carlos. Carlos bit his lower lip and nodded, getting up to his feet and his children jumped up as well. They gave him a pleading look and Carlos raised his hands with a little smile on his face.

"Don't worry, don't worry. We discussed it and decided against it. It's okay-"

"Papi, we're still going to be your kids. We're not going anywhere anytime soon," Darren said and Carlos nodded his head. He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed, gesturing to the bags on the floor. "Why don't you put your things away? Then maybe I could make some lunch for all of us," Carlos said and the Mitchell children glanced at each other, before they slowly grabbed their things off the floor and walked down the hall to their bedrooms. They gave occasional glances over their shoulders at their two dads, like they were debating in their heads if they said the right thing.

Carlos felt Logan reach out a hand, looking back to see his husband standing up and pulling Carlos against him. He rested a chin on Carlos' shoulder, his arms moving around Carlos' waist. "He's right. They're going to be our children regardless if we can hold them or not. . .we raised good children, Carlos."

"I know we have. . .I guess I just got scared of having an empty nest too soon. I mean, James and Kendall still have Katie at least before they don't have anymore kids in the house. . .and I should know better than to compare us with them but still. . ."

"How did the slumber party go?"

"Apparently, the kids persuaded Angel to rent Jett Stetson movies," Carlos said and Logan tensed.

"Kendall's not mad, is he?"

"No. Matter of fact, they are allowing them to watch Jett's movies without punishment. But Angel is curious now and the kids were asking me questions about what happened too. . .do you think maybe we should talk with them about it?"

"No. It's none of our business and it's not our place to talk about it before Kendall and James are ready. Maybe afterwards. You know, when everything is talked through and we could just offer our support like we always have been."

Carlos hummed and gave a little laugh. "Always the voice of reason. You're far too good for me," Carlos said softly and Logan chuckled, kissing Carlos on the cheek and squeezed him tight.

"I love you too. Now come on, let's have some fish sticks for lunch," Logan said and squeezed Carlos again while Carlos giggled. Down the hall, Yasmine was only listening from her bedroom door and chewing on her lower lip. So her parents _did _know what happened between the Diamonds and Jett Stetson. But the matter was _what_? What was it that they wanted to keep secret so badly? And what kind of secret could it be that would leave them distraught enough to seek comfort?

She needed to do some research.

* * *

><p>Angel was flipping through a tabloid magazine, ears being filled with music blasting from his headphones as he read. Nothing new in the world of Hollywood really; the only thing he looks for is maybe some information about his own parents or Jett Stetson. Lately, Jett's been the only celebrity on his mind, with the many questions surrounding the man clouding Angel's head. There were a couple of snapshots of his Papa and Carlos out together having brunch, the caption reading '<strong>Stars: They Eat Lunch with Friends!<strong>'. On the same page, there was a picture of Jett and Wayne Wayne, out at the grocery store with Wayne Wayne carrying the bulk of the bags. '**Stars: They Go Grocery Shopping with Family!'. **He rolled his eyes at the sheer ridiculousness of the captions, as if it was so unnatural for celebrities to even do those things. Then again, Lucy did mostly all of the shopping for them so Papa and Dad wouldn't be hounded by the paparazzi.

He bit his lip, looking at Wayne Wayne and Jett and slightly felt a little ting of jealousy. He never remembered doing something like going out shopping with his fathers, they were always so busy with making music and modeling that they mostly just spent time with Angel and the other children at home instead of out. And the older they grew, the more the little daily tasks outside was left for Lucy to do because she _could_. Papa said before he didn't want them to be swept up in Hollywood so young, being raised in Hollywood's eye and ready to be pounced on in the case of a scandal. But there was nothing to worry about, what scandal could possibly even happen to them?

His phone buzzed and Angel put the tabloid down as well as pulled off his headphones. He reached over onto the nightstand and plucked his phone off the surface, unlocking the screen before he placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Your dad dated Jett_."

Angel paused, eyebrow raising in confusion. "Yas?"

"_I Googled Jett to see what I could find out about him and in past partners, James Diamond was one of them. Your dad __**dated **__Jett, that's why they're so jumpy about him!_"

Angel furrowed his eyebrows. "But it doesn't make any sense. Like, why would they be so jumpy about him if he was _just _an ex or a bad break-up? Wouldn't they have gotten over it?"

"_Hmm. . .yeah, you're right. But it didn't say there was anything weird like a scandal or court battles or anything. Jett broke up with your Dad, and then soon after that, he was dating Kendall. . .actually, he got engaged to Kendall really quick after he and Jett broke up-_"

"They loved each other and knew they were the one, what's wrong with that?"

"_Nothing_," Yasmine said, smiling tone in her voice. "_But at least that's one question answered, how they know each other._"

"I didn't know we were supposed to be looking for answers to these questions. I mean, it's obvious they won't want to talk about it. And since Jett is an ex. . .I guess it makes sense why Papa doesn't want to talk about him or doesn't really like him. Does it say how long my Dad dated Jett?"

"_I think like seven months. They were out everywhere for movies and premieres, there's barely any pictures of Kendall and James together after Jett and James broke up. It's just so strange. . ._"

Angel flipped open the tabloid again and looked at the picture of Jett next to the picture of his Papa. Jett was smiling at the paparazzi, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose as he waved with car keys in hand. Jett always smiled for the cameras, while Papa always did his best to avoid them at all costs. That could be the reason why there's no pictures of him and James together, Papa just doesn't like getting his picture taken while he's out. . .but then again, he wouldn't have went into modeling if he didn't like having a picture taken-

"_Angel, are you listening?_"

"Hmm? Oh, no. What did you say?"

Yasmine sighed. "_I said, I think there's more to this than them just dating each other. Like something must have happened to make them want to break off ties with each other, or at least make James want to break off ties with Jett. But the breakup was apparently mutual. . .I think. These articles aren't really giving a lot of info._"

"Maybe I should just ask my Dad-"

"_But will he get mad?_"

"No, it's usually just Papa that gets his feathers all ruffled about Jett. . .I'm going to go ask him right now."

"_Good luck. Tell me what you find out!_"

Angel smiled and hung up the phone, before he swung his legs out of the bed and left his bedroom. He walked down the hallway, giving a knock on the closed door to his parent's bedroom. He waited a moment, listening to the sounds of dinner being prepared downstairs, before he heard his father call out for him to come in. Angel opened the door, seeing James on the bed slipping off his shoes. James smiled at Angel and Angel swallowed hard, already feeling nervous from those friendly hazel eyes. He often wondered just why it was that he didn't have eyes that matched his fathers'. Not a pretty emerald green or a breathtaking creamy hazel.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Um. . .I. . .I just. . .uh. . ." Angel averted his eyes nervously and James leaned forward.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to get Papa?"

"N-No! I. . .Jett Stetson. . .you dated him, right?" Angel asked and saw the color instantly fly from James' face. The two were silent and the tension made Angel squirm uncomfortably. "I-I'm sorry to pry, I'll just go in my room-"

"Wait, wait. Come here," James said and Angel swallowed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his father, James throwing an arm around Angel's shoulder to hug him close. "Yeah, I dated Jett for a while, but we broke up and I married your Papa instead."

"Why? What happened?"

"He just wasn't the right guy for me. He's egotistical and obnoxious and only cares about himself. And I was turning into someone like that, but your Papa set me straight. So, we got married and had you all," James said with a smile and pinched the tip of Angel's nose. Angel gave a weak smile back, not really understanding what was going on. If it was that simple, then why such the fuss over everything with Jett? "How did you find out I dated Jett?"

"I looked it up on the Internet. . .how come there isn't that many pictures of you and Papa together after you broke up with Jett?" Angel asked and James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well. . .you see. . .Papa was. . .Papa didn't like pictures being taken of him."

"Then why would he become a model?"

"He hated it more then than he does now," James said quickly. Course, the real reason was that James didn't _want _to be seen with Kendall, back then trying to just find a way to worm out of having to take care of unborn Julian and Kendall. James rubbed Angel's shoulder again, an eyebrow raised. "You're really interested in Jett Stetson all of a sudden."

"W-Well. . .I don't know. I feel like. . .like there's something about him that I need to know. . .It's all really confusing."

James nodded his head and then rubbed his mouth. "Angel, I promise you we _all _are going to sit down and talk about our relation to Jett one day. But I just want you to not worry about it for the time being, okay?"

". . .There's, um, there's a party that I want to go to," Angel said, heart beating fast and James raised an eyebrow.

"A party? Well, I don't see anything wrong with that?"

"S-So I can go?"

"Sure, of course you can," James said and Angel sucked in a breath of relief. He jumped to his feet and jutted a thumb towards the door.

"I'm going, thanks for talking to me," Angel said and James gave a small smile and wave. Angel turned and opened the door, only to meet Kendall's gaze. The nervous fear quickly zipped back into his chest and made it hard to breathe, seeing his Papa give a kind and loving smile.

"Dinner's ready. Go wash up and eat, okay?" Kendall said and Angel nodded his head, averting his eyes again and quickly moved past Kendall. Kendall watched the boy leave, before he walked inside the bedroom and closed the door shut. He began to bite his lower lip, drumming his fingertips on the door. ". . .What did he want to talk to you about?"

". . .Uh. . .Jett."

Kendall's eyes widened and James raised a hand for Kendall to wait. "He just wanted to know if he and I dated cause he saw it on the Internet. There's nothing to worry about, Kendall. As far as everyone in Hollywood except the five of us knows, Angel is _your _son."

"Yeah, the five of us. Too bad I don't trust the fifth person," Kendall said, thinking about Jett's cocky little smile and those devilish eyes. Kendall rubbed his face, his heart beating frantic. "I don't know why I'm getting so nerve-wracked about this. Angel's old enough to know about this and he's old enough to make his own decisions."

"So does that mean if you tell Angel Jett's really his father. . .and Jett _wants _to see Angel, you'll let him go?"

Kendall bit his lower lip hard. No, no he _didn't _want that to happen. Jett wasn't going to be a part of Angel's life. If he really wanted to be there for Angel, he wouldn't have just used the child as a way to break the two of them up and manipulate James. And Jett only bothered to bring Angel up just to screw with Kendall's head, sending presents out of the blue or coming to the same social gatherings just to mention sly digs offhandedly. He shuddered at the memory of Jett holding Angel's hand at the Halloween party when Angel was only a baby, Kendall always wondering if in that instant, in that moment they touched for the first time, that Angel knew just who the man really was.

He didn't realize James had got up until he felt his hands on his shoulders. He didn't realize he was trembling either until James held him steady. "It's going to be okay. . .we can't hide Angel from Jett if Angel wants to see him."

". . .But he doesn't _know _what kind of person Jett is and I _fucking swear _if he hurts him-"

"Shh," James murmured and kissed Kendall on the corner of his mouth, pulling Kendall into his arms to hug and hold him. Kendall buried his face into James' shoulder, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to lose Angel. He didn't want Angel to hate him for hiding this secret for so long. He didn't want Jett to sweep Angel off of his feet and make Angel forget about Kendall. Angel _was _Kendall's son and he didn't want him stolen away, not by Jett.

He stopped shaking and sucked in a deep breath before he felt James kiss his hair. "Okay?" James softly asked and Kendall hummed, gently pulling away from his husband.

"Okay. . .I'm okay. . ." Kendall said and James smiled. He kissed the blond's cheek and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go have dinner, okay?" James said and Kendall nodded, the two walking out of the bedroom and down the hall. He wasn't going to think about it. He wasn't going to think about losing Angel to Jett. Angel will always love him, he shouldn't be so scared. Kendall swallowed hard. He wasn't scared.

He was absolutely terrified.


End file.
